En una noche de lluvia
by Hanabi Ai
Summary: un encuentro entre dos chico muy distintos, pero el amor puede contra las diferencias y el paso del tiempo ¿ podrán ellos seguir adelante a pesar de los obstáculos puestos por sus diferentes estilos de vida? AU 8059
1. Chapter 1

Yamamoto vio a su alrededor sin poder evitar quedar con la boca abierta, se sentía realmente fuera de lugar observando la majestuosa infraestructura de aquel lugar cuya gente parecía sacada de algún alguna fiesta de un cuento de hadas. De repente se sintió abrumado por tanta elegancia, el no sabia ni ponerse una corbata como para que fuera invitado por un amigo y cliente de su padre cuyos contactos eran increíbles por lo que haber sido menor de edad no era problema, pero el se sentía muy fuera de lugar, el solo era un chico normal y corriente que solo sabia jugar al beisbol. Ahora el y su viejo charlaban sin dejar de reír al recordar anécdotas que impresionaban a cualquiera que escuchaba. La fiesta a la que habían sido convidados era de gran clase y cualquiera habría dado cualquier cosa por estar parado ahí en aquel hotel que mas parecía palacio.

-Iré a dar una vuelta, padre…-El mayor miro al hombre a su lado quien sonrió alegremente colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Esta bien, muchacho, solo no te pierdas-Se carcajeo- Este lugar es enorme, aunque ante cualquier cosa solo di mi nombre-Yamamoto asintió alejándose de ambos adultos, no importaba lo hermoso que fuera todo aquello, el sentía que se sofocaba, demasiado simple para tanto lujo, pensó. El estaba bien con tan solo una pelota y un bat, eso era lo que creía hasta que al salir a la terraza en busca de aire fresco mientras se soltaba el nudo de la corbata y desabotonaba algunos botones de su camisa le vio. Un chico apoyado en la barandilla que separaba el término del hotel con el comienzo de la playa. Se perdió observando como el traje negro encajaba a la perfección con el cuerpo del joven cuyo blanco cabello deslumbraba en aquella fría noche.

Se acerco hasta llegar a unos centímetros de el. Notó que sus bellos ojos verdes poseían un brillo triste, su suspiro era como un llamado de auxilio y Yamamoto sintió que su corazón de pronto latió mucho más rápido, lo atribuyo a lo fascinante de la fiesta y que solo se había dado cuenta de su agitado ritmo cardiaco al salir al exterior ya que no podía ser debido al melancólico chico de plateada cabellera ¿o tal vez si? Jamás se había interesado en todas esas chicas que se le confesaban día tras día por ser el as de su equipo, entonces menos podía sentir algo por un chico totalmente desconocido, sin embargos sus pies se habían movido por cuenta propia hasta llegar a su lado y el asombro que sintió al ver el magnifico hotel no era nada comparado con el que sentía al ahora apreciar el rostro del muchacho que ahora dirigía sus frías esmeraldas hacia el y soltaba el humo del cigarro para luego apagarlo en el suelo.

-¿Se te perdió algo?-Espeto frunciendo el ceño. La pregunta saco de balance al moreno, se había acercado solo por instinto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que en aquel lugar no había nadie mas que el chico- ¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Se supone que a este evento no asisten mocosos…

-¿Y cuantos años tienes tu?-Pregunto divertido el pelinegro, el ojiverde se veía un tanto mas joven que el.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!- Yamamoto sonrió ante el sonrojo del otro que aparto molesto la mirada.

-Un amigo de mi padre nos invito…-Comenzó a contarle aunque el otro no mostrara el menor indicio de querer escuchar-Dijo que se lo debía por tantos años de comer un excelente sushi. Llegó un día antes de esta fiesta a casa diciendo que debíamos acompañarlo sin falta y para no tener que dejarme solo en casa dijo que también podía acompañarlos, ya que era el quien nos invitaba no habría problemas con mi edad…

-¿Así que "Cenicienta"?-Se burlo el albino. Había estado escuchando con atención a pesar de que aparentara todo lo contrario.

-Algo así- Sonrió el ojimiel pasándose una mano por el cabello-Por eso es que siento que no encajo aquí, desearía que al llegar la medianoche todo el lujo de esta ropa se transformara en un bat de beisbol y una pel…-Yamamoto se detuvo al ver que el otro se carcajeaba.

-¡¿No me digas?! ¡¿Un idiota del beisbol?!-El pelinegro se rio también.

-¿Idiota? Supongo que si, es lo único en lo que soy bueno en el instituto, por eso es que no logro dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Y tú? ¿Estas en algún club?-No obtuvo respuesta, solo un triste gesto en su mirar y un incomodo silencio que duro unos segundos-¡Si dije algo malo, lo siento! Como veras soy algo…

-Estúpido…no te preocupes, ya me di cuenta-El japonés se rasco la mejilla-Yo…no asisto a clases desde que tenia ocho años que es cuando escape de casa, pero soy bueno en algo…Toco el piano para jefes de la mafia, así me gano la vida, aunque el de ahora es un idiota que no pudo evitar lucirse conmigo en esta estúpida fiesta…Entendera si lo de la mafia te asusta y sales huyendo de aquí, deportista, después de todo, yo soy toda una mala influencia para ti…

-Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi, diecisiete años. Un gusto conocerte- El albino miro la mano extendida en señal de saludo con una expresión perpleja, se espero de todo menos ver una inocente sonrisa llena de felicidad en el rostro del otro. Definitivamente era un tonto, pero por mucho que eso le fastidiara, su corazón no dejaba de latir de una manera que nunca antes había sentido.

-Go…Gokudera Hayato, catorce años…-Se presentó desviando el rostro y sin corresponder el apretón de manos.

-Sabia que eras menor que yo…-Sonrió el moreno.

-¡Bastardo!-Grito Gokudera ruborizado, Yamamoto aprovecho para tomarle su mano y apretarla en un cordial saludo, pero al sentir el contacto con su piel se sorprendió.

-¡Pero si estas congelado!- El peliplata aun no salía de su asombro ante el comportamiento del otro chico que ahora tomaba sus manos intentando calentarlas para luego posar su mano en su mejilla-Si sigues así cogerás un resfriado ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí afuera?

-Hace más de una hora…-Contesto más bien por impulso.

-Eso esta mal, aquí realmente esta helando y pareciera que fuera a llover en cualquier momento. Tienes que volver al interior y tomar una bebida caliente…

-¡¿Qué haces, idiota?!-Replico el menor tratando de evitar a toda costa que el mayor se quitara su chaqueta e intentara cubrirlo con ella.

-¡Así que aquí estas, maldito mocoso engreído!-Ambos chicos se voltearon al escuchar la voz ajena. Un hombre acompañado de dos más les miraba de manera poco agradable. Gokudera frunció el ceño de inmediato chistando-¡El jefe te llama, "pianista"!-Le grito con una sonrisa burlesca haciendo que el aludido apretara los puños con fuerza.

-¡Mi trabajo ya termino! ¡Ya se lucio haciéndome tocar para todos esos idiotas que le besas los pies! ¡Si se quiere revolcar con alguien dile que lo haga con cualquier otro que se muere por lamerle los zapatos!

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Tu trabajas para el!

-¡Y me paga por tocar el piano! ¡Si el me paga por tener sexo eso es asunto aparte por lo tanto yo decido cuando y si quiero o no acostarme con el!-El hombre se abalanzó contra Gokudera que le miraba desafiante. El sujeto dio un puñetazo, pero Yamamoto interponiéndose lo detuvo.

-¿Quién rayos eres tu?-Pregunto el mayor al beisbolista mientras se veía la mano con una sonrisa de lado, sus demás compañeros habían tratado de detenerlo de golpear al peliblanco, pero no habían reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido y ahora suspiraban aliviados al ver que el golpe de su compañero no había llegado a destino.

-Yamamoto Takeshi- Respondió cortante.

-¿Con quien vienes, muchacho?

-Sawada Iemitsu- La sonrisa en los labios del hombre se amplio y los otros se miraron de reojo.

-Me salvaste, Yamamoto Takeshi. Si le hubiera puesto solo un dedo a la joya del jefe hubiera sido mi fin, por eso y por el nombre que acabas de decirme, dejare a tu amigo el "pianista" tranquilo…por el momento. Ahora vámonos.-Hizo un gesto a los demás para que lo siguieran de vuelta hacia el interior nuevamente y luego de un instante desaparecieron.

-Vaya contactos, maniático del beisbol-El pelinegro se volteo mirando a Gokudera que actuaba como si nada encendiendo otro cigarrillo-No tenias que meterte, si me hubiera golpeado habría sido mejor para mi…-Yamamoto le arrebato el cigarro y tirándolo al suelo lo pisoteó-¡¿Qué ha…?!

-¡¿Qué fue todo aquello?!-El albino vio el cigarrillo fastidiado para luego verle el rostro al moreno de forma indiferente y hacer una mueca.

-¿Eso? Solo una simple e inútil discusión entre compañeros mafiosos…-El mayor le agarro del mentón haciendo que le mirara directamente a los ojos, el menor quiso reclamarle, pero la expresión seria que mostraba ahora el rostro del otro le hizo experimentar un extraño sentimiento- ¿O te refieres a lo que ese matón dijo? Te lo dije, hui de casa cuando tenia ocho, tenia que ganarme la vida de alguna forma y luego descubrí que haciendo lo que los jefes querían se subía mas rápido de posición en este podrido mundo de la mafia…Ahora, claro, lo hago cuando yo quiero, tengo que dejarme desear… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cambie ante tus ojos? ¿Ahora te doy asco? ¡Te avise que no era una buena influencia para ti, niñito de papá!-Yamamoto abrió los ojos furioso agregando mas fuerza a su agarre-¡Suéltame, idiota!-El peliplata aparto la mano bruscamente con un palmetazo.

-¡¿Quién es el idiota aquí?!-Le grito dándole una cachetada al ojiverde quien se llevo rápidamente una mano a su mejilla golpeada-¡No me digas que lo haces porque te gusta porque no te creeré!

-¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Vete!-El deportista se mordió el labio y comenzó a retirarse, pero al sentir un golpe contra el piso se giro encontrando al albino tendido en el suelo. Había olvidado lo helado que estaba, se le acerco notando que temblaba y entonces colocándolo en su espalda se dispuso a llevárselo a su cuarto en el hotel, era mucho mejor que entregárselo a quien quiera que fuera su jefe o dejarlo en ese frio suelo, además, estaban comenzando a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 primera parte:**

Gokudera abrió sus ojos con lentitud, sentía su cuerpo pesado, aun así trato de incorporarse. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza al sentir un pequeño mareo así que cerro los ojos para intentar calmarse y no porque intentara no topar su mirada con la del moreno que le observaba con expresión seria sentado en una silla a un lado de la cama.

Solo se escuchaba el golpeteo de la lluvia contra la ventana y la tensión lo embargó.

-Al fin despertaste… y ya recuperaste algo de color en tus mejillas… ya no estas helado…-Habló por fin Yamamoto llevando una mano al rostro del peliplateado, el leve roce hizo al albino abrir sus ojos mas de la cuenta y apartar de un manotazo la mano del otro.

-¡No me toques!-Gritó completamente alterado, pero de inmediato volvió en sí viendo la expresión de desconcierto del moreno. Respiró profundamente y apartó la mirada, no debía actuar así, se había esforzado demasiado para caer ahora, no podía perder el control en esos momentos y tirar todo a la basura. Frunció el ceño tratando de no pensar demasiado, aquel sujeto ni siquiera era un cliente como para que tuviera siquiera que considerarlo, pero estando donde estaba no podía dejar de sentir el mismo miedo de siempre.

-¿Así le agradeces a la persona que te trajo amablemente a su cuarto y te presta su cama?-La expresión del beisbolista volvía a ser la misma sonriente y despreocupada de cuando se presentó en la terraza. Gokudera se mordió el labio, odiaba realmente como aquel maniático deportista actuaba de forma tan feliz, riendo como un idiota y teniéndolo todo fácil en la vida.

-Tu amabilidad me enferma, debiste haberme dejado tirado ahí, tarde o temprano esos bastardos me encontrarían…

-¿Eso es lo que realmente hubieras preferido?

-Idiota…-Chistó el ojiverde ante la carcajada del pelinegro-No te entiendo ¿Acaso no te causo repugnancia? ¿No cambió tu expresión acaso cuando te dije que me acostaba con hombres por dinero? Y no olvides la cachetada…

-Ya basta…-Interrumpió Yamamoto agarrándole de la camisa y atrayéndolo hacia sí, no se le paso desapercibido el hecho de que al instante el cuerpo del chico se tensó para luego comenzar a temblar ligeramente- Eres solo un niño, no me importa esa retorcida personalidad tuya de lobo solitario que va por su cuenta sin depender de nadie, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como te autodestruyes…Si quieres acostarte con hombres ¡Hazlo! ¡Pero que sea porque tú deseas hacerlo! Aunque…Para ser alguien que dice acostarse con hombres tan fácilmente ¿No es raro que con un simple roce te pongas a temblar y te asustes de tal forma?-El pelinegro soltó al chico que no se movió ni un centímetro, mantenía sus puños demasiado apretados como tratando de auto controlarse, mordiéndose el labio con demasiada urgencia y sus ojos verdes brillosos que parecían tratar a toda costa de no derramar lagrimas. Todo en el ocultaba un profundo terror observando el lugar. Yamamoto no entendía, era demasiado contrario al carácter temperamental que poseía cuando le conoció horas antes- ¿Es porque estas en mi cama y yo estoy demasiado cerca de ti? ¿Por eso tienes miedo?

Gokudera no pudo seguir aguantando, se llevo una mano a la cara mientras sus lágrimas empapaban su pálido rostro.

-Jamás…jamás me acosté con alguien-Susurró dejando al mayor perplejo.

-No entiendo…-La confesión había tomado por sorpresa al beisbolista y su cerebro no pensaba con claridad, el peliplata soltó una leve carcajada al escucharle.

-Eso debe ser porque en tu cabeza no debe haber mas que ese estúpido deporte…-Yamamoto se rascó la mejilla titubeante, no tenia idea de lo que debía hacer en ese momento- Soy virgen…-Explico sonrojándose-Ellos…mis jefes…simplemente me miran, me observan como si yo fuera un raro objeto de sus galerías, me acarician de ves en cuando y cuando comienzan a tocarme mas de lo normal es porque el mirarme ya no les es suficiente…entonces huyó como siempre y buscó a otro bastardo con los mismos fetiches raros…

-¡Pero aquellos sujetos dijeron que tu te acostabas con su jefe!

-Es lo lógico, nadie pensaría que dos personas encerradas en la misma habitación por horas no tienen ese tipo de relación y a los jefes les gusta que piensen así…Les engrandece el ego…

- ¿Por qué?-El ojimiel llevó su mano a la mejilla del albino de forma inconsciente, para su sorpresa el menor no retrocedió ni explotó de forma agresiva- ¿Por qué si no te gusta esto y escapas ante la mínima señal de peligro sigues haciéndolo? ¿Acaso lo que sucedió en tu hogar es peor a que algún día un hombre abuse de ti? Si no es así regresa a casa, Gokudera…y si no puedes…quédate conmigo, yo me hare cargo de ti, así que por favor…no regreses con los hombres de antes…

Yamamoto no comprendía porque decía todo aquello, solo sabia que protegería al chico que tenia en frente suyo sin importar que, no quería perderlo, no quería verlo herido, no quería que siguiera con esa vida, eso era lo que le gritaba su corazón. Se avergonzó al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos bajando la mirada.

-Realmente tu amabilidad va mas allá de todo, eres un idiota…No digas tales cosas si no me vas a ver a la cara…-El albino intento hacer que el otro le viera haciendo mas potente el sonrojo del moreno, al no lograr su cometido simplemente frunció el ceño-Si ya te arrepentiste de tus palabras no hay problema, he escuchado miles de promesas así que estoy acostumbrado a que no se cumplan. Ni que fuera a decidir quedarme al lado de alguien como tú…

-¡Lo digo en serio!

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué demonios harías eso por mí?! ¡Deja tu estúpida amabilidad a un lado, incluso tu debes saber que lo que dices no tiene sentido! ¡No tienes el como ni los motivos para cuidar de mi! ¡No soy nada tuyo!

-¡Los tengo!-Gritó a toda voz dejando al otro desconcertado y confundido, Yamamoto aun luchaba por quitarse la vergüenza al aclarar lo que sentía dentro suyo, por eso debía expresarse con claridad y ser directo. El era simple, andar con rodeos no era lo suyo, solo que no podía pensar con claridad cuando miraba aquellas brillantes y tristes esmeraldas que eran los ojos del otro- Tengo diecisiete, aun me falta para ser un completo adulto, lo sé, pero trabajo en el restaurant de sushi de mi padre el cual después heredaré, no soy solo bueno en el beisbol como dije antes, puedo mantenerte, por lo tanto si tengo los medios como para cuidar de ti…-Hablaba de forma entrecortada hasta que el peliplata comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué payasadas estas diciendo, maniático del beisbol? Solo escúchate, hablas como si estuvieras pidiéndome matrimonio… ¿Qué es eso de mantenerme? No tienes que hacerlo, idiota. Así que sigue con tu vida de sano deportista y cumple tus tontos sueños…

-Te amo…

-¡¿Eh?!-Gokudera no reaccionó, permaneció observando la cara del chico que tenia en frente y solo pudo soltar un suspiro de fastidio-¡No seas estúpido! ¡Nos acabamos de conocer, no puedes terminar amándome en cosa de minutos, es ridículo! ¡Apuesto que nunca antes te habías fijado en alguien por estar inmerso en ese jueguito tuyo!-Advirtió que era verdad al ver la expresión del moreno, meneo la cabeza negativamente y chistó-¡Solo eres un torpe adolescente al que se le alborotaron las hormonas! ¡Tú no me amas y nunca me amaras!

-¡Tal ves tengas razón! En lo primero…-Comenzó a decir apenado dando la razón al albino que asentía- Nunca me había fijado en nadie antes y nunca lo necesite, por eso…el que me haya fijado en ti es especial, siempre recuerdo lo que mi padre dice "si crees que es la persona adecuada para ti, no la dejes ir" .A lo mejor mi amor no esta completo ahora, pero estoy seguro de que no importa cuanto pase, te seguiré queriendo y con mas intensidad porque eres mi único y no deseo soltarte…

Hayato quedó sin palabras, nunca había escuchado una confesión mas tierna e ingenua que aquella, todo lo que había escuchado hasta ahora solo le provocaba nauseas. Se sentía hipnotizado como si estuviera en una especie de sueño infantil, en cuanto sintió sus mejillas arder y que sus pensamientos se convertían en el deseo de una pacifica familia feliz apartó los ojos asustado.

Apagó la luz de la pequeña lámpara de la mesita, la única que les iluminaba aquella noche para quedar solo alumbrados por los escaso rayos de luna que atravesaban la ventana. No quería poder verle claramente y hubiera deseado que la lluvia golpeara con mas fuerza el vidrio, así tampoco tendría que escuchar como los latidos de su corazón se intensificaban.

-No deberías sentir eso por mí, no deberías aceptarme tan fácilmente, no mereces quedar hundido junto a mi en este podrido mundo…Puede que no me haya acostado con nadie, pero estoy envuelto en suciedad de todos modos. No puedo regresar a casa, no ahora…No puedo quedarme contigo tampoco, así que no desees estar conmigo, no desees cuidarme, al final terminaras mal, así que lo mejor es que me vaya, lo mejor para ti y para mi es que regrese con esos bastardos- Gokudera se levanto de la cama, pero antes de dar un solo paso su muñeca fue retenida por un fuerte agarre.

-No es mejor para nadie, Gokudera. Yo te protegeré, lo juró, no me importa tener que esforzarme el doble, lo hare con tal de tenerte a mi lado. Esta es mi determinación…-No intento zafarse, los ojos del deportista le mostraban lo decidido que estaba y mas que rogarle que se quedara, era como si le obligara a hacerlo.

Nunca se había acercado a otro hombre por voluntad propia, sin sentir asco, pero esta ves era distinto, deseaba sentir el calor del otro como suyo propio, con un suspiro se sentó a horcajadas sobre el moreno ante la completa sorpresa de este, le miro a los ojos unos segundos mientras rozaba con sus dedos el rostro del mayor, aun con la poca luz podía notar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Aproximo su rostro lo suficiente como para sentir el aliento del pelinegro para luego apoyar su mejilla contra la otra rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Por primera vez no sentía miedo de la cercanía de alguien.

-Ya me tienes, ahora cumple tu promesa y no me sueltes…-Susurró.


	3. capitulo 2, segunda parte

**Capitulo 2, segunda parte:**

-Ya me tienes, ahora cumple tu promesa y no me sueltes…-Susurró al oído del beisbolista, no le importaba si al moreno se le ocurría arrepentirse después, su corazón ya estaba hecho trizas hace mucho tiempo, otro golpe no podría causarle mas daño del ya recibido. Si esta ves pasaba lo mismo, solo debía levantarse e irse…

-Lo siento, Gokudera…-El peliplata sonrió para sus adentros, no le quedaba más que eso. Aun si sabia que siempre se arrepentían al final, el dolor seguía siendo intenso y sus lagrimas de todos modos amenazaban con salir mostrando lo patético que era al creer esta vez en un idiota y despreocupado que había conocido solo hace un par de horas antes-Lo siento, Gokudera…pero si te pones tan cerca mío no podre contenerme por mas tiempo…entiendo lo que has vivido y forzarte no esta en mis planes, es solo que ahora no me la estas poniendo nada fácil…-El albino quedo en blanco, esperaba la puñalada por la espalda que siempre llegaba, pero viéndolo mejor, el había dado el primer paso a ello, en verdad la posición en la que se encontraba era demasiado sugerente, bueno, tantos años trabajando en ello le hacían verlo casi normal, nauseabundo, pero normal.

-¿Quieres acostarte ahora conmigo? ¿Quieres sexo a cambio de cuidarme?- Su voz entrecortada no ayudaba a disimular el miedo, trató de alejarse, poner distancias, pero su cuerpo tembloroso no le permitía moverse a voluntad, no le permitía huir como siempre, aunque por otra parte no deseaba hacerlo tampoco, quería permanecer en esa posición toda su vida, deseaba sentir la felicidad que le embargaba por abrazar a esa cálida persona que tan solo tenia que sonreír como un idiota para llenarle de luz su vida completamente a oscuras.

-Claro que no quiero nada a cambio de tenerte en mis brazos y cuidarte- Yamamoto se rascó la mejilla avergonzado- Es solo que para alguien que me dijo que solo era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, esta postura es algo…La verdad es que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza los deseos de hacerte el amor, sin embargo no quiero lastimarte, puedo esperar todo el tiempo que quieras…-El menor se sonrojó hasta las orejas, levantándose como si de pronto el cuerpo del pelinegro quemara, no podía hablar por el impacto que le causaron esas palabras, "hacer el amor" ya no era simple sexo y satisfacción propia, lo que el otro quería era demostrarle cuanto le quería y su corazón ya latía peligrosamente rápido como para ponerse a pensar en un contacto tan intimo y lleno de amor como ese. Yamamoto le observó con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie para apoyar su frente contra la del pianista.

-No te asustes, te dije que no haría nada que no quisieras, no te estoy obligando…

-Hagámoslo…-Interrumpió bajando la mirada haciendo que el mayor dudara.

-En serio, Gokudera, no es necesario…

-Tu fuiste quien me dijo que estaba bien si me acostaba con quien yo quisiera mientras fuera mi decisión, pues bien…ahora quiero que me "hagas el amor", idiota…

Sin esperar respuesta, el menor comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa. Sus manos temblorosas y los ojos fijos del otro en el no le ponían la tarea fácil. Todo eso era demasiado vergonzoso, no estaba acostumbrado al cariño ni a la paciencia que le demostraba el deportista, ni el jamás había llegado tan lejos con un hombre. Cuando a sus jefes se les antojaba sobrepasar la línea el simplemente les daba una patada y escapaba.

Suspiró frustrado, los botones de su camisa no cooperaban y sus confusos pensamientos tampoco ayudaban a tranquilizarlo, bajo sus manos incapaz de seguir con lo que hacia, pero Yamamoto las tomó entre las suyas y atrayéndolo hacia sí, le besó. Un contacto que le tomó por sorpresa, no era su primer beso, pero si el primero en estar lleno de ternura y amor, tan dulce e inocente que le hacia llorar. El ojimiel le estrechó entre sus brazos como si fuera un verdadero tesoro mientras el no dejaba de derramar lagrimas como un tonto, quería estar así por siempre, pero esta vez era su cuerpo el que le pedía llegar mas allá con el idiota que le abrazaba. Deseaba con todo su ser hacer el amor con Yamamoto.

-Gokudera…-Susurró antes que su boca fuera tomada esta vez por el peliplata, correspondiéndole con un beso mas profundo. No dejó al menor desvestirse ya que sus manos por su cuenta le quitaban la ropa con una destreza que no conocía. Los gemidos del ojiverde inundaron la habitación al ser acariciado, su piel desnuda era como seda para el beisbolista. Hayato cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando al ladear su cuello el mayor depositó suaves besos sobre este, besos inexpertos y caricias temblorosas, dejarse llevar por aquello era un placer que no olvidaría nunca.-No quiero lastimarte…

-¡No te atrevas a detenerte a mitad de camino, maniático idiota! ¡Si hay algo que no me guste simplemente te golpearé!- Gritó con la respiración entrecortada debajo del moreno quien sonrió acariciándole el rostro totalmente rojo. Tragó saliva, el roce de sus dos cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama le hacia perder el sentido, solo se retorcía al sentir la boca del otro descender desde por el resto de su cuerpo, no podía pensar, solo quería mas de lo que le ofrecía.

Gemidos y jadeos era todo lo que se escuchaba en ese momento. Yamamoto trataba de controlarse y ser amable, pero los quejidos que emitía el peliplateado le hacían querer adentrarse más y sentir las uñas enterrándose en su piel con más fuerza.

Gokudera se mordía el labio tratando de ahogar los sonidos, estaba abrumado por demasiadas sensaciones y aferrarse al cuerpo sudoroso del mayor era lo único que le calmaba. Quería seguir unido a esa persona sin importar el dolor, podía soportarlo gracias a las caricias y torpes besos que le demostraba y que se volvían apasionados debajo de las sabanas. Si debía morir en aquel instante que así fuera.

Yamamoto le dedicó una sonrisa al avergonzado peliplata que luchaba por controlar su respiración. Cayó dormido estrechando el pálido cuerpo a pesar del calor que estos desprendían, estaban agotados. Gokudera esperó unos minutos, se sentó en la cama tratando de no despertar al beisbolista, su cuerpo le reclamaba, pero debía aguantar. Vio como el moreno se acomodaba sin sospechar que se marchaba, así era mejor, no estaba hecho para las despedidas y mucho menos para despedirse de el. Jamás le diría a Yamamoto que cuando le estrechó la mano sin ningún problema y le sonrió en aquella terraza, su corazón había vuelto a latir esperanzado, gritando a toda voz que deseaba estar con el, que podía volver a confiar en las personas. Pero una vida llena de repulsión y rechazo eran demasiado como para permitirse desear ser feliz junto a el, no confiaba en nadie y nadie confiaba en el, así era su naturaleza, si se quedaba a su lado terminaría ensuciándolo y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Adiós, Yamamoto Takeshi…Te mentí, no puedo quedarme a tu lado y dejar que me cuides y eso significa que tu no cumpliste tu promesa de que no me dejarías ir…Aunque te perdono, te dije que estaba acostumbrado a las palabras en vano…-Murmuró antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto de hotel y desaparecer tras esta.

Yamamoto miraba por la ventana, la lluvia no dejaba de caer e incluso era mucho mas fuerte que en la noche anterior. Se había despertado aquella mañana sin nadie a su lado, sin rastros de que un chico de nombre Gokudera Hayato permaneció junto a el en la cama gimiendo su nombre. Solo permanecían sus recuerdos y el sentir de su cuerpo como para asegurarse que todo eso había sido verdad, apretó los puños molesto, no por la huida del menor sino por el mismo. El albino le había dejado claro que era un experto en escapar y el lo había olvidado como un idiota. Una vez lo hubo tenido entre sus brazos y poseído, dejó de lado el hecho que debía protegerlo de su propia personalidad autodestructiva. Su promesa sonaba tan estúpida ahora sentado solo en esa habitación.

Recordaba como le había llamado "cenicienta" cuando le conoció, ahora eso le causaba gracia, cenicienta no era nadie mas que Gokudera huyendo a mitad de la noche, esa noche de lluvia que jamás olvidaría, pero sin dejar pista alguna para dar con el…


	4. Chapter 4

En una noche de lluvia, capitulo 3:

Yamamoto no había logrado dormir bien aquella noche, los recuerdo de hace tres años asaltaban sus sueños despertándolo con el deseo de algo que no tenia. Su cuerpo le reclamaba atenciones que antes de ese encuentro en el hotel jamás había tomado en cuenta a pesar de ser un adolescente con las "hormonas alborotadas".

Ahora era un joven de veinte años tomando una ducha fría por culpa de sus deseos por poseer el cuerpo de un muchacho que ahora tendría diecisiete años, se sentía patéticamente gracioso. Recriminaba antes a esos bastardos que deseaban el cuerpo de aquel niño cuando el mismo se había acostado con él siendo mayor, pero en ese entonces no podía evitarlo, incluso ahora no podría, sus sentimientos se habían intensificado y se desbordaban, que Gokudera siguiera siendo un adolescente no le impediría seguir adelante. Recordaba sus sueños casi como una tortura placentera, las imágenes de el sonriéndole al peliplata mientras le abrazaba con fuerza, desnudándolo lentamente, observando aquel cuerpo digno de alguien que vivió toda su infancia solo, pero frágil y temeroso al mismo tiempo, como un muñeco de porcelana, los besos en aquella cama, su ceño fruncido y las hermosas esmeraldas que junto a sus tentadoras mejillas sonrojadas le invitaron a hacerle el amor esa noche en que también lo perdió. Se preguntaba si el albino también tendría esos sueños en donde sus cuerpos desnudos se adherían sudorosos y ardientes mientras sus bocas se besaban desesperadas por no separarse. Había sido la primera vez para ambos, tratando Yamamoto, a pesar de su torpeza, de entregarle con todas sus fuerzas el infinito amor que sentía e incluso más en aquella intima unión, pero al despertar aquella mañana y no ver rastros del peliplateado, había decidido que aquella seria su primera y tal vez ultima vez si es que no lo volvía a ver, no le importaba lo que su cuerpo le pidiera, solo tenia que satisfacerlo con las imágenes de sus sueños sobre Gokudera. Tampoco le importaba si el menor estaba con otros, simplemente lo arrebataría de quien fuera que lo tuviera a su lado, algo nada amable y totalmente egoísta al no pensar en los sentimientos del otro, pero no podía evitarlo, tres años le parecían siglos, aunque le habían ayudado para madurar un poco. Al principio no podía con la frustración que le causaba el pensar que el pianista había regresado con su jefe y el no podía hacer nada, tal como le dijo el ojiverde, no tenia el poder para cuidarlo, no era nadie en ese entonces para aquella gente de aquel lujoso hotel por lo tanto no recibiría respuesta alguna si preguntaba por un chico que trabajaba para la mafia, no sabia como lidiar con sus problemas y eso lo hacia ser solo un joven impotente anhelando por un amor perdido.

-Hola, Yamamoto…-Una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos, un pelicastaño sentado al frente de la barra de sushi le saludaba alegremente. El moreno sonrió al verlo.

-¿Qué tal Tsuna? ¿Llevas mucho aquí sentado?-Preguntó tomando el puesto de su padre.

-Acabo de llegar…No deberías exigirte tanto, Yamamoto, te ves cansado y aun es muy temprano para atender publico, no te preocupes por mi, solo vengo de paso…

-Lo mismo va para ti-Rió- Y la razón de mi cansancio no es debido al trabajo, es solo que no he dormido muy bien…pero eso no es importante ¿Cómo te va con eso de asumir el puesto de decimo Vongola?- La expresión del joven se volvió cansada con solo mencionar aquello.

-No me lo recuerdes, es agotador. No se que tenia mi padre en mente en la cabeza para postularme, pero gracias a ti me siento mas confiado. Muchas gracias por aceptar ser mi guardián de la lluvia, Yamamoto.- El pelinegro se pasó una mano por el cabello avergonzado, de su dedo resplandecía el brillo de un anillo- Solo por ti creo que soporte el infierno de entrenamiento al que me sometió Reborn estos tres años, a todos sorprendió que de pronto escogieras el camino de la espada y te esforzaras tanto en entrenar, aunque en el fondo estaban realmente felices de conseguir un guardián…pero no tenias que sacrificarte tanto…

-Necesitaba volverme fuerte, Tsuna. Necesitaba el poder del cual carecía antes de que tu padre nos presentara y si la espada era la que me llevaría al mundo de la mafia, la tomaría sin dudarlo con tal de conseguir encontrarlo y esta vez si lograr protegerlo…

-¿Protegerlo, eh? No sé porque siempre te digo que no te esfuerces tanto, tienes motivos suficientes para darlo todo, pero lo siento…aun no he encontrado ninguna pista para localizarlo, creí que asumiendo el liderazgo seria mas fácil, pero es como si se hubiera esfumado del mapa…Sé que te culpas por no habérmelo contado de inmediato, así que te digo que no lo hagas, si ahora me cuesta dar con información, hace tres años lo habría visto imposible, no éramos mas que adolescentes incapaces de hacer algo por nosotros mismos…Aun así, por lo que he averiguado, ningún joven con las características y el nombre que me diste ha estado trabajando para jefes de la mafia de reputación dudosa…-Tsuna observó el suspiro aliviado de su amigo, se sentía mal cada vez que el moreno le preguntaba por noticias del peliplata y el no tenia nada, sentía su agonía como propia, daba gracias que hasta el día de hoy no debía contestarle que el pianista estaba trabajando para algún viejo pervertido o peor, se mordió el labio, este mundo podía ser muy oscuro a veces y por eso mismo había decidió hacerse cargo como jefe Vongola, quería darle un giro a la vida de mafiosos y el ayudar a su amigo le había dado el coraje suficiente para convencerse que era lo correcto y así podría socorrer a mucha mas gente. Desde que Yamamoto le contó su historia acerca de la fiesta en el hotel, decidió esforzarse al máximo y asumir responsabilidades, se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos y sabía lo mucho que el sufría cada día recordando como lo perdió, frustrándose y descargando su angustia practicando el kendo a niveles peligrosos. Le tendió una mano sin pensárselo dos veces, el ya estaba inmerso en el mundo de la mafia gracias al trabajo de su padre por lo que esa relación no le parecía nada del otro mundo, había visto cosas peores que le causarían escalofríos hasta al hombre mas valiente, lo de su ahora guardián no era mas que un amor obstaculizado por la falta de conocimiento y poder.

-No puedo creer lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien…

-No eres tu si te deprimes, Yamamoto…Yo aun no me rindo con mi búsqueda, puede que antes careciéramos de armas, pero ya no, tenemos las herramientas suficientes como para buscar debajo de todas las piedras del mundo, por eso iremos donde comenzó todo hace tres años. Este año se realizara nuevamente la fiesta en la que se conocieron y en el mismo hotel, la mayoría de las familias asisten y se pelean por lucirse. Gokudera te lo dijo ¿No? Que su jefe no hizo mas que lucirlo frente a los otros haciéndole tocar el piano, pues si el sigue en el mundo de la mafia de seguro le harán hacer lo mismo y lo encontraras…-La emoción en los ojos miel le hizo saber a Sawada Tsunayoshi que el espadachín estaba de acuerdo con su plan, ahora solo rogaba porque no se encontrara con nada desagradable…

Yamamoto se levantó de la barra del bar donde su padre y el de Tsuna bebían alegremente. La melodía de un piano lo atrajo de inmediato, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de oír a Gokudera tocar, pero no dudaba que el sonido que debía emitir era aun mas hermoso que el de la mujer de largo cabello rosado cuyos ojos verdes le recordaban dolorosamente a los del menor.

-¿A dónde vas, Takeshi?

-Lo siento, papá, pero iré a dar una vuelta por los alrededores…-Trató de no sonar triste al responderle a su padre, pero este no pareció conforme y le miró algo preocupado, por mucho que intentara lucir feliz no podía lograrlo estando ahí sentado escuchando como una persona que no era el albino se lucia como pianista. Todo en el lugar le recordaba su encuentro con el peliplata y lo poco que duró, al igual que lo poco que sabia de él, aquello le dolía y por eso se retiraba, no quería echar a perder la noche de los demás.

-No seas impaciente, muchacho- Habló Sawada Iemitsu mientras su mirada parecía atravesarlo mientras sonreía- Deja a mi hijo hacer su trabajo, después tu puedes hacer el tuyo, después de todo, si te vas ahora cuando regreses tal vez ya no este Bianchi tocando…Dijo que solo tocaría esta noche en honor a su pequeño hermano que este año les acompaña en esta fiesta luego de años…

-Asumiré el riesgo de perderme la pieza que sigue, además…es a otro pianista al que deseo escuchar, aunque parece que el hace todo lo posible para que no pueda oírlo…-El mayor se carcajeó y bebió otra copa. Yamamoto se despidió pensando en lo que acababa de decir, si en verdad ese era el caso no estaba haciendo las cosas bien ya que mientras mas se busca algo, menos se encuentra, pero el no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que al destino se le ocurriera regresarle lo que le quitó, por eso seguiría buscando aunque el objetivo huyera, algún día de seguro correría mas rápido que el y lo alcanzaría.

Se dirigió a la terraza, no detuvo sus pasos a pesar de ver la lluvia caer en el exterior, aquello no era mas que un puñal que destruía sus esperanzas de que el destino los volviera a reencontrar de la misma manera, era demasiado esperar que el peliplateado estuviera en el mismo lugar que hace tres años, observando con sus tristes ojos el horizonte oscurecido por la noche. El mundo le estaba poniendo demasiados obstáculos, pero el no se detendría.

La lluvia le empapó al abrir la puerta de cristal y poner un pie afuera, dudó un tanto al recibir el fuerte y frio viento que azotaba con furia, el clima estaba tal cual sus emociones. Pensó que no tenia caso seguir ahí mojándose, nadie en sus cabales estaría por los alrededores con tal tormenta. No entendía porque sus sentimientos no alcanzaban al peliblanco ¿Sus esfuerzos aun eran demasiado débiles? Si hubiera sido fuerte y determinado desde un comienzo lo tendría en ese segundo a su lado, protegiéndolo y diciéndole a cada instante cuanto le amaba, tal vez sus deseos eran demasiado irreales, pero el nunca esperó demasiado, a esa altura se conformaba con un ceño fruncido y un saludo nada cortés. Era como cuando deseaba cambiar todo el lujo por un bat y una pelota y el albino le llamó "idiota del beisbol". Seguía siendo un idiota de seguro, solo uno se empaparía de tal forma a pesar de tener todas las comodidades a su espalda, solo tenia que dejar de mirar el cielo en busca de respuestas, un cielo que lo único que hacia era acompañarle en su llanto. Gokudera se reiría si le viera tan deprimido y serio, lo había conocido siendo un alegre y despreocupado maniático beisbolista, debía recuperar los ánimos, por eso sonrió al ver el paisaje que hace tres años Hayato observó por más de una hora huyendo de su horrible trabajo, era hermoso, aun con el terrible clima, entendía el porque el menor a pesar del frio se quedo ahí, era como mirar hacia el futuro y darse cuenta que el camino no era tan difícil. Ese era el paisaje que se perdió tres años atrás por quedar embelesado por la belleza de un chico de catorce años y que por cierto nada tenia que envidiarle al movimiento de las olas y el sonido del mar que hipnotizaba y atraía como un sutil llamado, el sendero hacia la playa estaba cerca y no perdía nada por caminar unos minutos sobre la arena mojada…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4:

Gokudera se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la arena mojada sin siquiera sacudirse, no le importaba, de todos modos ya estaba impresentable. Solo un demente saldría al exterior con un clima tan horrible y se metería al mar para luego observar tranquilamente, mientras la lluvia le azotaba la cara, aquellas olas que segundos atrás estuvieron a punto de llevárselo hasta el fondo del océano.

Había casi implorado a su padre que le dejara asistir a la fiesta y lo primero que hizo al llegar fue salir del hotel, era patético, en lo profundo de su ser deseó rememorar el encuentro con el beisbolista, por eso se había quedado esperando como un tonto en la terraza por si lo de hace tres años se repetía y por un milagro lograba volver a ver aquella amable sonrisa, una idea estúpida de la cual desistió al instante encontrándose ahora deambulando, en plena tormenta, por la playa.

Era inútil anhelar a un hombre del cual el mismo se había alejado, ridículo pensar que alguien lo seguiría queriendo después de la forma en que lo dejó y que tras tres años siquiera se acordara de el. Aun así el no podía quitárselo de la cabeza y no lo lograría nunca, su corazón no quería dejar de amarlo, le quería tanto que le dolía y el dolor se incrementaba cada mañana, al despertar alterado por culpa de sus sueños en donde el moreno era el protagonista, le daba la mano y le sonreía de forma tonta, a pesar de que a su alrededor todo el mundo le mirara de mala manera. Aquel amor que el dijo profesarle le hizo cambiar el rumbo, se enamoró y por culpa de ese amor no pudo quedarse a su lado y oscurecerlo, por eso volvió a su hogar a pesar de haberle dicho que no podía regresar.

Recordó la bofetada que le había dado diciéndole que solo se autodestruía, la misma que le dio su padre cuando le contó todo lo que hizo en esos años de ausencia, para luego abrazarle de tal forma que provocó al peliplateado derrumbarse en llanto. La rabia que había esperado y el desprecio por su vida no existían, solo había una profunda preocupación y felicidad por tenerlo de regreso, era el hijo prodigo que volvía a su hogar tragándose todo su orgullo y dando como respuesta a su progenitor que un idiota le había dicho que si no regresaba con su familia el se dedicaría a cuidarle, no dio más detalles, no podía, hablar de el beisbolista seria como echar sal a una herida que el mismo se causó.

Sus lágrimas eran disimuladas con la lluvia que le mojaba el rostro, comenzaba a odiarla, solo le recordaba como también llovía la noche en que conoció al moreno y le hizo el amor de tal forma, que deseó no separarse nunca y si podía, moriría en los brazos de aquel maniático deportista, pero escapó, escapó del amor que le ofrecía porque su compañía le mancharía, solo había mafia para el y no quería involucrarlo en eso, el tan solo debía seguir con sus sueños, seguir una vida normal y pacífica jugando al beisbol, encontrar una buena chica y casarse con ella para llenarle de inocentes y lindos hijos, eso era lo que Yamamoto se merecía y no cargar con un muchacho lleno de heridas y de reputación dudosa.

Miró hacia el tormentoso cielo, así era el, no había espacio en su mundo para soñar y menos para ilusionarse, lo mejor era deshacerse de los recuerdos y seguir adelante, volver al lujoso hotel lleno de gente que aparentaba ser fina pero que por dentro estaban tan podridos como el mismo, sonrió, esa era su vida y estaba acostumbrado a ella.

Debía regresar pronto y reportarse con Shamal que de seguro seguía persiguiendo mujeres y aun no notaba su ausencia, era mejor así, no quería que su padre supiera que había desaparecido "otra vez". Observó sus pies descalzos, mojados y cubiertos de arena, estaba ya cerca de la terraza, pero no creía que le dejaran entrar con esas pintas, había perdido la mayor parte de sus ropas en su desquiciada travesía acuática y solo le quedaban sus arruinados pantalones junto a una traslucida camisa, era todo un espectáculo en si y recibiría mucho más de un regaño si no se cambiaba antes de que su familia le viera. Cerró los ojos frustrado al notar que no era posible llegar a su habitación y cambiarse sin ser percibido.

-Así que no eran las olas que me llamaban sino tú…Gokudera…- El peliplata abrió los ojos de golpe, su cuerpo de pronto no le respondía y ya no sabia si temblaba por el frío o por que de verdad ante su persona estaba de pie el beisbolista que protagonizaba cada uno de sus anhelos y sueños. Lo reconoció a pesar de los cambios, estaba mucho más alto, lucía más maduro y su aura era diferente, hace tres años le escuchó desear cambiar todo el lujo del traje que usaba por una simple pelota y un bat de beisbol, ahora le veía encajar a la perfección en aquella costosa ropa y a pesar de la boba sonrisa que tenia su boca en esos momentos, nadie podría negar que el hombre delante suyo pertenecía a ese mundo y sintió que algo dentro suyo se hacia pedazos.-Al fin te encontré…tres años y al fin estas delante mío…

-¿Yamamoto?-Logró susurrar a duras penas el albino, Yamamoto detuvo de golpe su intento de abrazar al menor al verlo retroceder y ver en su rostro miedo, no entendía porque le causaba tal temor, el estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad, tenia frente a sus ojos al muchacho que buscó incesantemente, por el cual lloró al cielo pidiendo que los reencontrara y se esforzó cien veces más, pero Gokudera parecía estar a punto de llorar por una causa completamente diferente. - ¿Estabas buscándome? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué haces aquí, idiota? ¿Otra vez invitaron a tu padre a esta fiesta? ¡No deberías venir si no eres un maldito mafioso!

-Hayato…-Respondió acercándose despacio, el peliplata se veía alterado mientras le fruncía el ceño observándole de pies a cabeza- Claro que te busqué ¿Creías que no lo haría? Imposible, dije que te amaba y te protegería, no te dejaría ir a menos que supiera que estabas bien…

-¡Se cuidarme perfectamente, bastardo! ¡¿Cómo crees que sobreviví todos los años antes de conocerte?! ¡No te creas tanto solo porque te revele un poco de mi pasado!- Gritó más enfadado consigo mismo que con el otro ¿Por qué le gritaba en vez de tirarse a sus brazos y decirle que durante esos tres años no dejo de pensar en el a cada segundo? Pero la frustración que le embargó al verlo tan acomodado en ese ambiente le sacó de balance, lo prefería en un mundo lleno de luz jugando a ese estúpido juego suyo antes de tenerlo a su lado profesándole amor, se mordió el labio tratando de controlar sus ganas de llorar.

-Si te cuidas tan bien, Hayato…dime… ¿Por qué estas completamente empapado y con esta tormenta caminando por aquí? ¡Sigues siendo un imprudente…!

-¡Cállate, maldición!- Bajo la mirada, el moreno no tenia derecho a decirle aquello cuando había sido su culpa que quisiera salir del edificio para despejar su mente del recuerdo de su encuentro hace ya tanto tiempo-Y dime ¿que rayos haces en un lugar lleno de mafiosos…?

-Porque yo también lo soy al igual que lo sigues siendo tú…- Gokudera observó el anillo en el dedo del mayor y apretó los puños.

-¿Vongola?- Fijó su mirada directamente en los ojos ajenos y al ver que le asentía de manera tan tranquila, golpeó con desesperación sus puños contra el pecho del mayor-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no estas jugando beisbol?! ¡¿Por qué crees que me fui de tu lado si no era para no involucrarte en esta vida?!- Yamamoto le detuvo sujetándole la muñeca con fuerza.

-¿Esa fue la razón por la que te fuiste? ¿De verdad? Esa noche te dije que te amaba y haría cualquier cosa para protegerte, nos entregamos el uno al otro y gemiste mi nombre… ¿No crees que ya estaba suficientemente involucrado? Me uní a la mafia porque necesitaban de mi y yo necesitaba ser mas fuerte para que mis promesas no fueran en vano ¿Querías que yo siguiera mi vida llena de despreocupación y felicidad cuando sabia que la persona que amaba estaba en alguna parte del mundo y posiblemente seguía destruyéndose? Jamás habría podido continuar…-El pelinegro le soltó el agarre tomándole esta vez el mentón, quería observarle sus hermosas esmeraldas ahora que las tenia tan cerca suyo, en la vida real y no en sueños, pero el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido.

Gokudera luchaba por seguir respirando y ordenándole a sus piernas que le siguieran sosteniendo, de todos modos el beisbolista habría terminado en la oscuridad, si se quedaba con el o si huía, todo era lo mismo, el simple hecho de toparse con el lo había condenado, no hacia más que ensuciar todo a su alrededor como una mala fruta que estropeaba a las demás. El fuerte deseo de correr muy lejos lo invadió, si Yamamoto le seguía anhelando, le daría ahora motivos suficientes para no querer hacerlo más, le mostraría un lado totalmente repudiable aun si terminaba rompiéndose por dentro, después de todo era un experto en eso, en acabar con su vida .Y al alejar apropósito al hombre frente suyo cuyo tacto seguía siendo mortalmente cálido era exactamente asesinar su corazón y cada sueño que albergaba. Tal vez la confusión le invitaba a querer actuar así, desviando su mirada a toda costa para no mirarle fijamente mientras pensaba cada asquerosa e hiriente palabra. Era un completo inútil, no merecía su amor, Yamamoto se había vuelto una persona fuerte y de una resolución poderosa mientras por su parte solo podía temblar. ¿Para qué abandonó su antiguo estilo de vida regresando a su hogar y trabajó en volverse alguien mejor si lo mejor hubiera sido seguir en el mismo camino y terminar muriéndose en una esquina para acabar con cualquier tipo de sufrimiento? Era tan patético, creyó que había protegido al moreno al alejarse, pero en realidad no podía hacerlo porque ni siquiera podía cuidarse así mismo, su estado lo evidenciaba, alguien completamente empapado poniendo en riego su salud por culpa de los recuerdos que lo atormentaban no podía dar más que lástima.

-Perdiste tu maldito tiempo…Me fui porque no quería que te involucraras. Habrías sido un completo fastidio a mi lado, no habría podido seguir trabajando y tú no me habrías pagado lo que ellos me daban. Con amor no se come, Yamamoto. Fuiste muy ingenuo y yo fui un idiota, quede deslumbrado por un segundo por tu luz y no pensé, por eso me acosté contigo, después de todo era un niño, pero desperté y me di cuenta de lo lejos que llegó mi juego, aunque me sirvió, tenia miedo de dar un paso tras la línea, pero tu me ayudaste a superarlo ¿Quién mejor que un idiota despreocupado para iniciar mi vida sexual? Definitivamente esa noche no fuiste demasiado para mi, solo alguien de paso al cual no vería nunca más por lo cual podía hacer lo que quisiera, no tenias que volverte mas fuerte por mi, yo no lo haría por ti. Y no tenias que buscarme, porque yo no quería que lo hicieras. Solo debías seguir siendo un don nadie incapaz de hacer algo por alguien…

-Bien , Gokudera…-Yamamoto sintió la tensión del cuerpo ajeno cuando pronunció esa dos palabras, a pesar de mantenerle sujeta la barbilla el albino no le miraba directamente, hizo un poco mas de presión aunque no deseaba hacerlo, pero entonces finalmente sus miradas se encontraron y el pianista tuvo que esforzarse por seguir manteniendo su expresión fría y carente de sentimientos aunque por dentro se deshacía llorando y gritándole en silencio que todo era mentira, que le amaba, que no se había entregado a el por un juego, que por su consejo regresó a su casa y dejó su peligrosa vida, que no había vuelto a ver a ningún otro asqueroso y pervertido jefe de la mafia- Ahora dime todo lo anterior mirándome a los ojos…

-Vete…Por favor…-Susurró sin aliento, dando rápidamente un manotazo para apartar la mano del pelinegro y bajar nuevamente su mirada, no tenía fuerzas para mirarle a los ojos, no quería hacerlo y no podía repetir las mismas hirientes palabras de forma directa. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y si lo hacían en ese momento revelarían la verdad. Yamamoto sonrió tristemente acariciándole levemente la mejilla ante el estremecimiento del más bajo para luego retroceder un par de pasos.

-De verdad me alegro de que sigas vivo y que estés bien, mi terco e imprudente pianista…Puedo seguir viviendo sabiendo eso, no sabes lo horrible que fueron estos años pensando lo peor, pero tu decisión es tu decisión, había pensado tomarte a la fuerza en cuanto te encontrara y te arrebataría de cualquiera, ahora no puedo…si eres tu quien me pide que me vaya no puedo hacer otra cosa…Te amo y siempre lo haré…- El espadachín se dio la vuelta y tomó rumbo hacia el interior del hotel. No miró hacia atrás, si lo hacia no podría contener sus ganas de tomar a Hayato entre sus brazos y encerrarlo para tenerlo a su lado por toda la eternidad, deseó con todas sus ganas escuchar el más inaudible "Vuelve, yo también te amo", pero ese no fue el caso y sus pies siguieron moviéndose, alejándose cada vez más.

Gokudera le observó marcharse de su lado con la vista borrosa por culpa de las lágrimas, un profundo dolor se apoderó de todo su ser y un desgarrador sollozo se le escapó haciendo que se llevara rápidamente una mano a la boca, resistiéndose a sucumbir al llanto aunque fuera por un segundo, no podía llorar ahí, no mientras el idiota siguiera a la vista, por eso dio rienda suelta a sus ganas de escapar y corrió de vuelta hacia la playa sin importarle ya nada. Si había hecho lo correcto o no, el no lo sabia, no podía hacer nada más, solo llorar como un estúpido mientras entraba nuevamente al enfurecido mar ¿Qué sentido tenia seguir si el mismo borró todas sus oportunidades?

Las olas le golpearon con mucha mas fuerza, la tormenta estaba mucho más violenta que antes y de inmediato se sintió arrastrado mar adentro como si unas garras le sujetaran los pies, era contradictorio, se había sumergido para huir de nuevo, pero aun así se resistía a ser hundido por completo mientras tragaba agua salada a montones, de todas formas si no era el océano quien lo ahogara, su propio y desconsolador llanto lo haría. Escapó de Yamamoto para no hacerle daño, pero el por su propia voluntad y determinación lo había encontrado, un completo chiste ¿Por qué seguía encerrándose en una burbuja que lo autodestruía cuando solo tenia que decirle "te tardaste, idiota" y dejarse abrazar? No podía obtener respuestas ahora, no había marcha atrás, dejó ir su oportunidad y su cuerpo ya no le respondía, la próxima ola terminaría de llevárselo y todo acabaría…

-¡Deja de ser tan impulsivo, maldición Hayato!- La voz de Yamamoto llego a alcanzarle aun en su semiinconsciencia, sintió un fuerte tirón y como en un agarre su cuerpo fue sujetado alejándolo del furioso mar para volver a la orilla, el moreno nadaba lo más rápido que podía en tanto miraba de reojo al albino quien comenzó a toser notando de pronto la situación- ¡Si vas a mentirme, entonces no trates de matarte después! ¡¿Qué rayos pensabas?!

-¡Suéltame! ¡¿Por qué me sigues?!- El peliplata no supo porque le grito aquello tragando más agua e intentando a toda costa de zafarse, estaba confundido o tal vez solamente no quería llegar a la orilla y seguir viendo el rostro serio y casi enfadado del moreno que le tomaba con aun más fuerza haciéndole daño. En su desesperación no escuchó que el moreno le siguió, tampoco creía que lo haría luego de todo lo que le dijo. Yamamoto sabia que le había mentido, si era así era porque ya no podía esconder sus sentimientos, se sentía tan patético de esa forma.

-¡¿Creías que no te seguiría luego de escuchar tu desgarrador sollozo y verte salir corriendo mientras llorabas?!-Yamamoto lo tendió en la arena mientras respiraba profundo tratando de recuperar fuerzas, Hayato intentó levantarse aun vomitando el agua tragada, sobre exigía a su cuerpo que no dejaba de temblar y que comenzaba a entumecerse, pero el moreno no le permitió seguir, le tomo de la muñeca y le hizo caer sobre su cuerpo, el menor cerro los ojos y comenzó a sollozar en tanto el pelinegro le golpeaba suavemente la espalda.- ¿Qué clase de idiota dejaría morir ahogado a la persona que ama? No puedo creer que me hayas dicho "suéltame"…- Le acarició el rostro al peliblanco quien solo tosía de forma desesperada. Sonrió, no era el mejor momento, pero no podía evitarlo, tenia a su Hayato consigo.

-I…idiota…

-¿Me pregunto quién es más idiota?

-Te extrañe…-Lloró- Te extrañe tanto…no quería irme, pero no sabia que hacer, no quería que te metieras en el mundo de la mafia, pero cada día pensaba en ti, solo deseaba que me abrazaras, me besaras y luego me llevaras a tu habitación y me hicieras el amor como aquella noche…¡Te amo tanto, maldición!…¡Maldito maniático deportista!...-El moreno le estrecho con fuerza antes de levantarse tomándolo en brazos, Gokudera había perdido el conocimiento y estaba peligrosamente helado, debía llevarlo a que un medico le atendiera con urgencia…


	6. final

**Nota:**

**Y a llegado el final de esta historia, no quise cortar este capitulo en varios porque simplemente seguí escribiendo. Estaba falta de motivación, no quería pasarla al pc, fue una suerte que esta historia ya estuviera lista hace meses, porque si no, lo mas probable es que con mi desgana no la habría terminado, me di las fuerzas para hacerlo eso si, espero les guste…y si no…que se le va a hacer *suspiro* no puedo caer mas bajo creo yo…T.T, gracias por seguirme y querer leerme, un abrazo gigantenorme! Y sobretodo a aquellos que me brindan ánimos escribiéndome comentarios alentadores, gracias a ellos escribo con ganas de hacer feliz a los q aman al 8059, un beso…**

**Capitulo 5: "Final"**

Yamamoto había hecho malabares para lograr entrar nuevamente al hotel a pesar de estar totalmente mojado y de cargar el cuerpo empapado e inconsciente de un joven peliplateado. Le habían permitido llegar directamente a los pasillos donde se encontraban los ascensores para así no armar revuelo y no agitar y preocupar a los invitados por su inusual espectáculo y pertenecer a los Vongola le ayudo bastante, sonrió para si, las cosas le estaban yendo bien hasta el momento, pero ahora comenzaba a preguntarse de donde sacaría un médico, Gokudera no se veía muy bien y perdería mucho tiempo en buscar ayuda. Primero llegaría a su habitación y le quitaría esas inservibles ropas para luego acostarlo y que así recuperara algo de color en sus pálidas mejillas. Estaba preocupado, estrecho con un poco más de fuerza al frágil albino, el trayecto no era tan largo, sin embargo sentía que el elevador se demoraba más de la cuenta y comenzaba a darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle que no tomo en consideración mientras pensaba en como tratar al desmayado pianista ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraba con los que andaban con Hayato? No podría empezar una pelea en esas condiciones, no quería dejar a un lado al menor y menos ahora que más lo necesitaba. Comenzó a impacientarse, tal vez lo mejor seria tomar las escaleras…

-¿Me puedes decir muchacho a dónde llevas a Hayato?- Yamamoto abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar la voz masculina a su espalda, quizás el mismo habría traído la mala suerte al pensar demasiado, deseó por un segundo seguir siendo aquel adolescente despreocupado de hace algunos años, pero ese ya no era el caso. Volteó encontrándose cara a cara con un hombre que parecía de muy mal humor mientras le observaba de arriba a abajo. Yamamoto se mordió el labio conteniéndose de hacer cualquier cosa, debía estudiar la situación antes de actuar.

-¿Quién es usted y que quiere?- Preguntó a la defensiva.

-Estoy seguro de haber sido yo quien pregunto primero, pero esta bien, perdono tu rudeza ,muchacho, no estoy de mucho humor esta noche para ponerme a discutir con un niño, he estado buscando a ese terco chico que cargas desde hace horas, así que ya estoy bastante cansado. Le permití acompañarme con la condición de que no se alejara y es lo primero que hace, aunque debí haberlo previsto, fue mi error…Ahora hazme el favor de entregármelo, joven guardián de los Vongola…-Yamamoto se tensó, el sujeto se sentía de un nivel diferente y sabia que el era un guardián y a que familia pertenecía. Retrocedió un paso instintivamente al ver como el hombre estiraba sus brazos esperando recibir al peliplata.

-¿Es usted su jefe?

-¿Su jefe?- El mayor le vio unos segundos para luego sonreír y cruzarse de brazos pensativo- Dada la clase de fiesta en la que estamos eso es lo mas lógico de pensar, pero…bueno, no importa ¿Qué harías si yo fuera el jefe de Hayato, joven espadachín?

-Todo dependería de que clase de jefe sea…-El sujeto alzo una ceja- ¡Debe saber que Gokudera no es ningún objeto para su deleite!-Gritó de forma amenazante, pero lo único que recibió fue una carcajada acompañada de aplausos.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, Yamamoto Takeshi…Ya que aquello salió de tu boca, no debo preocuparme por repetírtelo, recuerda que Hayato sigue siendo menor de edad…

-¡¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de mi…?!- Preguntó exaltado y levemente sonrojado el pelinegro.

-Mi hijo llega a casa después de años diciéndome "un idiota me dijo que regresara con ustedes o si no el mismo se dedicaría a cuidarme" ¿Tu crees que después de eso yo no lo investigaría?

-¡¿Su hijo…?! ¡¿Hayato volvió a su casa…?! ¡¿Usted es su…?!- Yamamoto sintió que era una información demasiado importante y su corazón comenzaba a latir demasiado rápido, su terco peliplata había vuelto a su hogar y abandonado esa horrible vida de la cual quería arrancarlo la vez que lo conoció. Sintió que la felicidad era demasiada, aunque egoístamente el hubiera preferido cuidarlo personalmente.

-De verdad eres alguien especial…-Rió el hombre-Yo soy el padre del chico que cargas. Dar contigo fue fácil, le diste tu nombre a uno de los bastardos que trabajaban junto a mi hijo, uno bastante desagradable por cierto…-El hombre hizo una mueca mientras el moreno hacia memoria, era verdad, cuando detuvo el golpe de aquel sujeto que trato de golpear al albino por no acceder a acostarse con su jefe, este le pidió su nombre y además de entregárselo le dijo que venia acompañado de Sawada Iemitsu, había dado todas las pistas claves para dar con su paradero…-Te he estado vigilando desde hace tres años, observaba como crecías y aumentabas tu fuerza gracias a la determinación de buscar a Hayato…No te hice la tarea fácil ¿Verdad?-El guardián le miro perplejo a lo que el mayor solo sonrió-Mi hijo necesitaba un buen castigo, además no habría servido de nada que lo encontraras tan rápido, quería ver con mis propios ojos hasta donde podías llegar por el y déjame decirte, Yamamoto Takeshi…terminaste superando mis expectativas, no te rendiste en ningún momento y te volviste alguien que puede protegerlo de cualquier bastardo y de el mismo…Supongo que puedo encargarte a Hayato por el momento…cuídalo mucho y …esta vez no lo sueltes…

-No lo haré…-El espadachín sentía como si estuviera en un hermoso sueño, algo demasiado irreal por lo que no podía reaccionar totalmente, lloraría de la pura felicidad que lo embargaba. El hombre le dedico una sonrisa paternal, aquel reconocimiento por parte del hombre que trajo al mundo al terco chico que amaba debía corresponderlo y sabia que lo haría-¡Gracias por confiar en mi!

-Al contrario, muchacho. Gracias a ti por traérmelo de regreso y por sacar a ese imprudente del agua…Tu le brindaste de tu luz, lo llenaste de ella, estoy seguro que no quería que te unieras a la mafia porque tenia miedo de oscurecerte, pero creo que es algo bastante difícil de hacer, además…no veo a mejor persona protegiéndolo a el y a los Vongola…Ahora ve a tu cuarto, ya mande a un médico para que revise a Hayato en cuanto llegues…

-¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo Yamamoto antes de despedirse y colocar un pie en el elevador.

-No es nada, es mi responsabilidad después de todo…y por cierto, no te preocupes por los jefes que alguna vez tuvo mi hijo…ya me encargue de ellos…- Fue lo último que escucho del hombre y al voltear rápidamente, vio como sus ojos verdes brillaban emocionados como recordando algo realmente aterrador, pero agradablemente bueno para el y junto a la sonrisa Yamamoto solo pudo estremecerse antes de que la puerta se cerrara, definitivamente no quería hacer enojar a su suegro…

Tsuna corrió hacia la habitación de su guardián de la lluvia. Había dado con la información de que tanto Gokudera como su familia se encontraban en el hotel, pero justo cuando iba a darle la noticia a su amigo, notó que este no estaba por ningún lado al igual que el menor. Ahora llamaba desesperadamente a su puerta, era el ultimo lugar que le quedaba por buscar y no entendía porque no lo había hecho antes, el moreno le abrió mirándole realmente preocupado al verle tan agitado.

-Estaba preocupado, esta situación y saber que Gokudera se encontraba en la fiesta, ¡Tenia que contártelo de inmediato, pero al no encontrarte…!

-¡Lo siento mucho, Tsuna! Lo olvide por completo, lo que me sucedió fue…la verdad es que…-Hablaba de forma entrecortada Yamamoto con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras el castaño le miraba confundido, pero no alcanzó a explicar nada porque una figura se aproximo de detrás del Vongola empujándolo hacia el interior del cuarto con una leve carcajada.

-Vaya desconsiderado es mi hijo ¿No crees?- Sawada Iemitsu cerro la puerta tras de si con una sonrisa- Los dos no se ven hace tres años y tu los interrumpes como si nada, es de sentido común pensar que se están comportando como una pareja de conejos encerrados aquí…

El sonido de una prolongada tos junto con un leve quejido hizo al pelicastaño voltear hacia la dirección del sonido donde su padre se dirigía .Vio como un joven peliplata se encontraba durmiendo en la cama del moreno.

-¡¿Encontraste a Gokudera?!-Preguntó entusiasmado y feliz, pero de pronto, al entender el significado de las palabras de su padre se sonrojo por completo-¡Lo siento, Yamamoto! ¡No lo sabia! ¡Lamento tanto haber interrumpido…!- Su padre rió a carcajadas al ver a su hijo tan apenado. Ya se encontraba sentado a un lado del albino notando que respiraba con un poco de dificultad. Yamamoto solo se rascaba la mejilla tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-Era broma, Tsuna…-El mayor habló haciendo enojar a su hijo por su comentario anterior-Yamamoto es todo un caballero. Por supuesto que no haría nada indecente en su primera cita…-El turno de sonrojarse fue del moreno, aquella frase le llego directo y le hacia sentirse un tanto mal. Sawada Iemitsu parecía ver a través suyo, no le extrañaba que hace años conociera exactamente la situación por la que pasó y lo que hicieron ellos dos cuando se llevo al menor a su habitación esa noche de lluvia antes de que Gokudera desapareciera, pero su vergüenza se esfumó al ver como el rubio tocaba la frente del peliplata y fruncía el ceño. Antes de que tocaran a su puerta estaba plenamente enfocado en seguir las indicaciones de aquel singular medico- Tiene bastante fiebre ¿Qué dijo el doctor?

-Que no atendía hombres y que tenía muy mal gusto al escoger a Hayato en vez de una mujer bien dotada…-Iemitsu estalló en una carcajada.

-Ese Shamal jamás cambiara…

-Pero después le reviso, le inyecto algo y dijo que debía reposar y que yo debía encargarme de su resfriado…

-¡¿Por qué Gokudera esta así, Yamamoto?!

-Solo fue un pequeño accidente, no te preocupes Tsuna, ya todo esta bien ahora…

-¡¿Accidente?! Se suponía que su encuentro debía ser perfecto, yo te ayudaría, pero…- El castaño se llevo una mano a la cara frustrado, pero Yamamoto le puso una mano en el hombro dándole a entender que no había nada por lo cual sentirse mal, Gokudera estaba ahí, junto a ellos y todo era a causa del fruto de sus esfuerzos.

-Yamamoto dio un gran espectáculo salvando a Gokudera de las profundidades del mar, no puedo imaginar un mejor comienzo para su historia de amor, incluso su padre le acepto. Todo resulto bien según yo lo veo, así que no hay razón para caras largas, hijo. Además con Gokudera Hayato ya tienes a tu lado a tu guardián de la tormenta…

-¡¿Qué?!- Tanto Tsunanoshi como el espadachín quedaron perplejos al escuchar aquello y ver como su padre sacaba un anillo de su bolsillo y se lo colocaba al dormido chico-¡No obligues a la gente a convertirse en guardianes, papá!

-He querido que Gokudera sea tu guardián desde hace años, pero por culpa del trabajo de este pequeño, me fue difícil dar con el y convertirlo. El motivo de venir hace tres años hasta aquí fue para encontrarme con el, alejarlo de su actual jefe y hacerlo parte de los Vongola, sin embargo tuve que esperar a que el asunto de los tortolitos se arreglara, era un asunto delicado después de todo y creo que fue lo mejor. No era mi idea que Yamamoto se encontrara con el bombardero, ni siquiera me lo imagine-Sonrió de lado- Me sorprendí mucho, nunca espere que se enamoraran e hicieras lo imposible para todos, cambiaste al chico, Yamamoto, hiciste que volviera a su casa y dejara ese maldito trabajo. No me importó esperar estos tres años para dar con la tormenta nuevamente, me gane con eso un perfecto guardián de la lluvia, uno digno de confianza…

-¡Aunque creas que Gokudera es perfecto para el puesto de guardián no puedes ponerle solo el anillo, primero debes preguntarle si quiere! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con la relación de Yamamoto y Gokudera!

-¿No lo sabias, Tsuna? Este chico te admira, apuesto que si lo hubieras encontrado antes y le pedias que volviera con Yamamoto sin importar lo que el sintiera en ese momento, el habría aceptado sin vacilar…-Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido-Pero era mejor que todo se solucionara gracias al esfuerzo y sacrificio de ambos ¿No es así, Yamamoto Takeshi?- El aludido escuchaba atentamente con una expresión ligeramente seria, Iemitsu sonrió. Por supuesto que el moreno por mucho que amara al albino no habría aceptado aquello, por esa misma razón se había dado la vuelta y retrocedió cuando el peliplata le dijo que todo había sido un juego y que le dejara solo, a pesar de que era una mentira y que el mismo se había dicho que lo arrancaría de quien fuera reteniéndolo a su lado sin importarle lo que el menor sentía. El rubio adoraba la pareja que formaban esos dos, era algo único y que volvía lo imposible en algo real. Dejó a un lado sus divagaciones y se concentro en su hijo que no parecía entender porque Gokudera ya le conocía- Tu no debes recordar, Tsuna. Sucedió hace años cuando recién estabas comenzando a entrenar para convertirte en el nuevo jefe de los Vongola, apenas tenias catorce años. Una familia dirigió un ataque hacia ti y cuando estuvieron a punto de perder huyeron dejando a un pequeño niño para que se encargara de retrasarte mientras los otros escapaban aunque ellos sabían que no podría ganarte. Tu anulaste todas sus bombas y te acercaste a el, pero en su desesperación una de sus ultimas bombas cayo al suelo junto a sus pies y estuvo a punto de estallarle, sin embargo tu lo protegiste a pesar de ser tu enemigo, le salvaste la vida y eso para el es verdaderamente preciado…

-Lo recuerdo…-Murmuro Tsuna sonrojándose- Le deje ir porque no creí que el tuviera culpa de algo… El se veía tan feliz por ello…

-Créeme que el más feliz fue el bastardo del jefe que tenia en esos momentos al ver al niño con el que quería acostarse regresar sano y salvo…

-¡Papá!- Reclamo Tsuna al ver como el moreno apretaba los puños.

-No te frustres, Yamamoto. Tu mejor que nadie debe saber que Gokudera no se dejo tocar más de la cuenta por nadie…hasta que te conoció a ti…el pasado es pasado, ahora debes luchar por tu futuro y proteger lo que tienes bajo tu cuidado, para eso has estado luchando todos estos años. Tu anillo y este chico acostado en tu cama lo demuestran, son prueba de tu sacrificio…-Los ojos del pelinegro brillaron-Bien, nosotros no vamos ahora, he dejado a tu padre mucho tiempo solo, de seguro se molestara cuando le diga que vine a visitar al lindo novio de su hijo y no lo invité- Bromeó y el espadachín rio llevándose una mano a la cabeza- Dicen que el amor cura toda así que bríndale mucho para que así Gokudera se recupere- El hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta junto a su hijo.

-Me alegro que finalmente se hayan encontrado, Yamamoto. Lamento haber tardado tanto…-Bajo la mirada pero ante la negativa de su amigo volvió a sonreír- Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa ¡Hasta mañana!

-Gracias, Tsuna, de verdad…- Ambos sonrieron antes que el castaño siguiera su camino tras su padre y el cerrara la puerta. Suspiró, ahora solo estaba el y Gokudera en la habitación. Se aproximo al albino agachándose a un lado de la cama y le observo dormir, los años le habían vuelto mucho más hermoso y sus ojos no podían dejar de admirarlo. Cuando le vio en la playa luego de que pensó que jamás le volvería a ver creyó que su corazón se detendría, que ya estaba loco y que veía ilusiones, a pesar de las condiciones en la que estaba el pianista, su estado con aquellas esmeraldas melancólicas a punto de llorar, empapado bajo la lluvia con la ropa traslucida y apegada a su piel no hacia más que invitarlo a devorarlo a besos. Hubiera deseado un mejor reencuentro, lejos de una posible muerte por ahogamiento, pero eso era pedir mucho. Sonrió al ver el anillo que resplandecía con fuerza en el dedo de su pianista, el era una perfecta tormenta de eso no había duda.

Se levantó a pesar de que hubiera preferido verle toda la noche dormir, pero eso no era lo mejor ya que al día siguiente debía cuidarlo y debía estar en perfecta condición. Le cambio el paño húmedo de su frente y le acaricio el cabello. Dormiría en el sofá, no quería abusar de la confianza por mucho que ambos se hubieran declarado su amor, pero el firme agarre de una mano evito que se dirigiera a su destino.

-¿A dónde crees que vas cuando esta es tu cama, idiota?- Gokudera intentó incorporarse con dificultad mientras tosía y respiraba a duras penas.

-Vuelve a recostarte, Hayato…-Yamamoto trato de que el ojiverde volviera a poner su cabeza en la almohada, pero solo recibió un manotazo.

-¡No te atrevas a mirarme con lástima! ¡Yo me busque esto así que es mi problema!- El albino se destapo notando que solo llevaba encima una camiseta que claramente no era suya ya que le quedaba bastante holgada, se sonrojó abrazándose así mismo- ¿Qué hora es? Debo marcharme…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes!-El moreno se le abalanzó abrazándole con fuerza por la cintura a lo que el peliplata reaccionó tratando de alejarlo fastidiado.

-¡No me sofoques, bastardo! ¡¿Qué diablos pretendes?!

-¡No quiero dejarte ir! ¡No puedes culparme por pensar que al mirar hacia otro lado tú desaparecerás! Tarde tres años en encontrarte…Esta vez no soportare ni un solo día tu ausencia…-Gokudera dejo de forcejear y respiró profundo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me sacaste del agua?- El pelinegro asintió, le había dicho que le amaba y que durante su ausencia deseó siempre estar a su lado, se relajó aspirando el aroma del menor, era una sensación realmente placentera y no quería separarse nunca. Ahora el albino era suyo y confiaba ciegamente en su amor-¿Entonces porque rayos tienes miedo, idiota? Ya debes saber que te mentí cuando me encontraste esta noche al llegar a la terraza, para mi no fue un juego, me enamore de ti, por eso regresé a casa. No estoy aquí con ningún bastardo pervertido ni me he acostado con nadie aparte de ti. Esta vez vine acompañando a mi familia y no creo que a mi padre le agrade que me reporte a estas horas…-Susurro lo ultimo casi para si mismo mordiéndose el labio inferior- Hace tres años me fui sin despedirme de ti porque no habría podido hacerlo, si te decía que te haría caso y volvería a casa, tal vez, al mirarte a la cara no habría podido hacerlo. En ese entonces yo no era más que un estorbo que no te haría bien en nada, lo mejor fue haber desaparecido de tu vida aunque en el proceso hiciera añicos mi corazón…Así que suéltame, no me iré de tu lado, solamente veré a mi padre y le explicare…-Gokudera dudo avergonzándose, lo más probable era que su padre lo encerrara en una torre y castrara al mayor, se llevo una mano a la cabeza mareado, no sabia que hacer, pero ante su sorpresa, Yamamoto rió.

-Tu padre ya me dio autorización para jugar contigo, Hayato…

-¡¿Eh?!

-Me encontré con tu padre cuando te traía inconsciente a mi habitación, me explicó tus razones y el como considero que yo era adecuado para ti al verme sacarte del agua, chico imprudente…-El moreno considero apropiado no revelarle que el padre del chico le investigó y siguió durante esos años evitando que su encuentro ocurriera antes. Todo para que los dos maduraran y se hicieran mucho más fuertes. Gokudera enrojeció por completo al escucharle.- Así que ya me había enterado que habías sido un buen niño y me habías hecho caso. Sabía que eso era lo correcto, aunque yo hubiera preferido cuidarte y que te quedaras conmigo como mi adorable y pequeña esposa…Pero como te portaste bien estos años no me negaron tu mano…

-¡No me trates como un niño, idiota!- Gritó desviando el rostro.

-Para mi sigues siendo un delicado, frágil y hermoso niño, ya sabes…soy mayor que tu…

-Y según recuerdo eso no te detuvo de tener sexo conmigo, bastardo…-Yamamoto sonrió soltándole de la cintura y sentándose a su lado en la cama, la proximidad creada llenaba de escalofríos al peliplata y la morena mano que rozaba su mejilla no hacia sino aumentar el calor que sentía producto no solo de la fiebre.

-No fue sexo, hicimos el amor, Hayato- Susurró al oído del bombardero haciéndolo gemir al morderle ligeramente la oreja- Pensaba quedarme al margen esta noche ya que estas enfermo, pero ya no puedo resistirme…Quiero que seas mío otra vez, ahora mismo…- Gokudera le miro alzando la barbilla lentamente, sus labios entreabiertos eran una clara invitación que el espadachín aceptaría con dulzura. El recuerdo de su primer beso venia a su mente, fue tan perfecto como el de aquella vez, al igual que el sabor que ofrecía su boca en esos instantes y las caricias temblorosas que le daba al rodear sus brazos en su cuello.

El albino observó al pelinegro quien le tumbó delicadamente sobre la cama. Notó como aquella nueva e imponente aura rodeaba su cuerpo. Yamamoto le sonrió y aquella sonrisa le hizo sentir que aunque ahora el hombre que tenia frente suyo le adelantara tres años en madures, determinación y fuerza, aun seguía siendo aquel amable chico que encontró una noche de lluvia en la terraza de aquel mismo hotel, seguía siendo suave y tranquilizador, incluso cuando sus caricias fueran tan intensas y llenas de pasión, el sentimiento de ser tratado con dulzura no desaparecía y las ganas de llorar le embargaron. Ser tomado nuevamente por aquel despreocupado beisbolista fue todo lo que soñó ese tiempo de separación. Gimió al sentir las manos del moreno deslizarse bajo su ropa, arqueándose contra el otro mientras este aprovechaba de robarle un apasionado beso. Sus cuerpos ardientes se rozaban no deseando otra cosa más que ser uno solo.

Gokudera sintió por primera vez la diferencia de edad al contrario de la primera vez que se conocieron, en verdad ahora parecía un niño en brazos de un maniático que le devoraba haciéndolo suyo con enérgicas embestidas. Simplemente dejo fluir su voz aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al cuello del pelinegro que gozaba más de la cuenta con un cuerpo que deseó continuamente en sus sueños y que ya no era infantil, su larga abstinencia no le permitía controlarse y los quejidos del menor le arrancaban el uso de la razón excitándolo aun más.

-Yama…maldición…no tan duro…no pue…-Jadeó el albino siendo silenciado por una mordida del ojimiel.

-Esto solo es el principio de lo que te puedo dar, Hayato-Susurró penetrando con aun más fuerza, haciendo temblar por completo al ojiverde cuyas lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus sonrojadas mejillas- No llores…por favor. Es solo que estoy muy feliz de estar dentro tuyo…- Yamamoto besó los ojos firmemente cerrados del pianista arrancándole un profundo gemido.

-Bastardo ¿Has estado practicando o algo así? -Gokudera jaló del negro cabello, su tono al preguntarle aquello hizo entender al moreno que podía continuar.

-Solo contigo, en mis sueños, Hayato…Jamás lo haría con otra persona ¿De verdad puedo seguir? ¿Podrás aguantar?- Otro tirón de su cabellera provocó una suave carcajada del guardián de la lluvia.

-¡No te creas tanto, idiota pervertido! ¡No soy un patético debilu…!-Gokudera lanzó un grito ahogado al comenzar una nueva ola de pasión desenfrenada por parte de su amante, trataba a pesar de todo, de seguir el ritmo del espadachín moviéndose junto a el de la misma forma, pero esa noche el mayor era el que tomaba el control, aunque de todos modos no le importaba demasiado, quería dejarse llevar por ese doloroso placer toda la eternidad si era preciso, aprisionarlo contra su cuerpo y gemir su nombre como un desquiciado todas las noches a partir de esta, pero nunca se lo admitiría abiertamente. Sonrió al pensarlo, el idiota se lo merecía por someterlo de tal forma.

Yamamoto cayó tembloroso sobre la agotada tormenta que luchaba por seguir respirando cuando su esencia fue finalmente vertida en el interior de este. Había sido todo un egoísta desvergonzado tomando de tal forma aquel delicado cuerpo, aún sabiendo en que condiciones estaba, pero no pudo aguantarse, su blanca y sedosa piel eran una tentación difícil de superar. Su lucha interna por esperar hasta la recuperación del de cabellos blancos había cedido cuando probó nuevamente, luego de tres largos años, aquellos dulces y suaves labios. Se levantó con cuidado observando al menor que entrecerraba sus ojos. Le besó la frente y le acarició la coloreada mejilla para luego sonreír.

-¿Estas bien?-Gokudera frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Tu qué crees, maniático insaciable?!-Gritó furioso, pero todo su enojo se convirtió en una mueca de dolor al tratar de incorporarse terminando nuevamente acostado hecho un ovillo- Un vaso de agua…-Susurró ruborizándose hasta las orejas.

Yamamoto fue en su búsqueda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nadie creería que hace solo segundos cayó agotado sobre el pecho del peliplateado. Chistó fastidiado ¿Qué clase de humano era ese idiota? Maldijo la prolongada abstinencia del moreno que ahora solo le causaba punzadas de dolor mientras veía como amanecía. A duras penas trató de alcanzar la mesita de noche sin dejar de quejarse, abrió el cajón y comenzó a rebuscar en su interior. Yamamoto se le acercó con una botella de agua en su mano.

-Lo siento, Hayato. Yo no fumo…

-Maldito deportista…- Murmuró aunque ya tenia claro que jamás encontraría lo que buscaba, pero era mejor intentarlo que nada. Resopló conformándose solo con el agua que le ofrecía el otro al extenderle la botella. El guardián rio suavemente ante su enojo.

-Pensé que creías que al unirme a este "oscuro y podrido mundo" yo dejaría el beisbol…-Gokudera le miró de reojo mientras bebía.

-Aun en la mafia estaba seguro que tú no dejarías ese tonto juego tuyo, en realidad lo intuía, sin embargo no quería que formaras parte de este mundo, aunque…los Vongola son diferentes…- Yamamoto se carcajeó.

-Parece que me conoces muy bien…

-Al contrario, no se nada de ti…

-Es verdad…-Le dio la razón rozándole la mejilla con los dedos.

-Aun así te amo…-el pelinegro le abrazo gentilmente.

-Gracias por eso. Yo también te amo, mi terco pianista mafioso, mi chico imprudente y autodestructivo. A partir de hoy tendremos todo el tiempo para conocernos y aprender mucho más el uno del otro, sobre todo ahora que nuestros destinos se unieron aun más…-Gokudera miro confundido al más alto cuando este dejo de estrecharlo en sus brazos, pero su desconcierto paso a asombro cuando el mayor entrelazó una de sus manos con la del albino haciendo que este viera el brillo de un anillo en uno de sus dedos-¿Lo notaste?

-¿Esto es…?

-El anillo del guardián de la tormenta de los Vongola- Yamamoto se enterneció al ver las hermosas esmeraldas llenarse de lágrimas de felicidad. El peliplata se cubrió el rostro ocultándolo en el pecho del beisbolista mientras soltaba sollozos involuntarios-¿Tan feliz te hace ser el guardián de Tsuna? Así que es verdad eso de que le guardas mucho aprecio…me pondré celoso, Hayato…

-I…diota- Sollozó tratando de controlar su llanto, Yamamoto simplemente sonrió acariciándole el cabello con su mano libre entre tanto la otra era firmemente sujeta por la del bombardero.

-He aprendido mucho de ti en ese corto tiempo. Se que eres lo bastante fuerte como para convertirte en un guardián. Me siento orgulloso de amar a alguien como tu, mi tormenta…También se que eres lo suficientemente orgulloso y determinado como para aguantar una noche completa de sexo a pesar de no estar en las condiciones optimas y solo para que no te digan que eres débil…tan imprudente…-Un grito frustrado fue lo que recibió por aquel comentario. Evitó reírse intentando apartar un poco el avergonzado rostro del ojiverde. Le secó las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas y se las besó suavemente. Algo en su interior le aseguraba que no importaba lo que sucediera en el futuro, sus manos seguirían entrelazadas, conectándolos por toda la eternidad.

**Nota final:**

**¿Qué les pareció el final? Espero que hayan quedado con ganas de mas porque a pesar de que mi mente dio por terminada la historia, la condenada igual siguió maquinando y mi mano no dejo de escribir totalmente inspirada, recuerdo aquellos días de motivación con nostalgia *otro suspiro* así que hay un capitulo final bonus jajajaja y si creen que ya estaba bien con este capitulo, bueno…no lo lean, no obligo a nadie…**

**Gracias por leerme hasta ahora, espero sus comentarios. Un abrazo especial a aquellos que se encuentren tristes, preocupados o abatidos porque yo también lo estoy ¡ANIMO! De todos modos debo buscar el lado positivo de la vida sino me regañan T.T jajajaja, quiero comer algo rico XP…estoy divagando, espero no demorar con el próximo capitulo si es que lo quieren leer, ABRAZO!**


	7. final bonus

"**Final Bonus", en una noche de lluvia:**

-¿De verdad estás bien? ¿Estás seguro de querer levantarte?- Preguntaba angustiado Yamamoto a un peliplateado que repentinamente había cambiaba de actitud, levantándose y vistiéndose a toda prisa.

-¡¿Con quién crees que hablas, idiota?! ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien!- Mentía descaradamente tratando de no darle la cara para que así no distinguiera las muecas que soltaba de vez en cuando al moverse bruscamente, pero estaba demasiado feliz. La noticia de que ahora era un guardián Vongola y que por fin estaba con Yamamoto luego de tres años lo llenaba de energía, por eso deseaba salir en busca de aire fresco y calmar un poco sus revoluciones- Lo de anoche no fue para tanto…-Susurró sonrojándose- Puedo perfectamente ir a dar una vuelta por el hotel…

-¿Quieres…que te acompañe?-El albino dio un respingo ante la pregunta, chistando fastidiado.

-¡Te dije que no desaparecería! ¡No te me pegues tanto y no me trates como un niño que necesita protección!- Protestó con el ceño fruncido ante el suspiro frustrado del moreno. Entendía al menor, pero sus deseos de no soltarlo nunca se desbordaban y luchaban contra los de dejarle espacio para acostumbrarse a los acontecimientos ocurridos. El reencuentro, el accidente y el hecho de que ahora fuera un guardián eran cosas que necesitaban tiempo. Sabia que salir era una posibilidad de calmar todos los impulsos que comenzaban a nacerle. Además, el que el menor no hubiera descansado como se debía era su culpa, por lo que no podía reclamarle.-Regresaré pronto, deportista…-Se despidió Gokudera posando su mano sobre la mejilla del japonés con una ligera sonrisa, ruborizando al mayor que también sonrió.

-No hagas nada imprudente…

-¡Que no me trates como un niño, maldición!- Gritó antes de cerrar la puerta escuchando las risa despreocupada del pelinegro con una mueca. Era increíble como en tan poco tiempo aquel idiota, que no sabia más que jugar beisbol, maduró hasta el punto de convertirse en alguien capaz de protegerlo completamente. Comprendía el porque su padre le dejo bajo su cuidado, su determinación era algo que se apreciaba con tan solo verle a los ojos, poseía una voluntad y tenacidad inquebrantable, que junto a la tranquilidad que emitía, era imposible no confiar en el.

Recordaba la expresión en el rostro de su progenitor cuando le conto que había vuelto porque un idiota le dijo que lo hiciera. Ahora le hacia esbozar una sonrisa, pero en aquel entonces, con el corazón roto no podía más que llorar. Definitivamente no quería volver a separarse del beisbolista.

Llego a la terraza recibiendo la suave llovizna en su rostro. Sonrió, comparado a lo de anoche aquello no era nada y continúo avanzando hasta apoyarse en la barandilla para contemplar aquel paisaje que tanto le gustaba. La tranquilidad era total. Demasiado temprano como para que cualquiera de los trasnochados asistentes a la fiesta de anoche aparecieran por ahí. Respiró profundo. El no sentía haber avanzado tanto en esos años como Yamamoto, supuso que fue porque el había abandonado las esperanzas de encontrarlo de nuevo cuando el moreno seguía luchando. Tres años y tan solo había aprendido una pequeña lección de no seguir autodestruyéndose, lección que había mandado al demonio al intentar ahogarse en el mar. No era de extrañarse que el espadachín le trataba como un pequeño imprudente.

-¿Gokudera? ¿Eres en verdad tu?- El albino se volteó atónito al escuchar aquella voz. Un elegante hombre de mediana edad se le acercó con una gran sonrisa al contemplar su rostro.- De verdad eres tu, como no podría reconocer esas bellas esmeraldas tuyas ¿Cuántos años han pasado? Ah, de verdad no has cambiado nada, mi bello ángel pianista. Solo tú madrugarías con tal de observar pacíficamente el paisaje que ofrece este lugar. Tan contrario a tu temperamento…pero tu siempre fuiste increíblemente especial…y hermoso…-El bombardero no podía reaccionar a la distancia que lo separaba de aquel hombre, su cuerpo no respondía, en verdad no quería creer que aquel sujeto estuviera tan cerca suyo, mirándole con ojos vivaces y maliciosos mientras le cogía la mano para luego besársela lentamente-Sabes a gloria- El albino sintió nauseas-Eres como una dulce fruta madura…Fue una gran lástima que en el tiempo que trabajaste para mi aun fueras un niño, por eso no te toqué, pero observarte crecer era mi deleite, así que…¿Por qué huiste cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la mejor parte, mi pequeño bombardero?- Susurró apretando con fuerza la mano del peliplata, atrayéndolo y ejerciendo presión contra su cuerpo. Un gemido involuntario se le escapó al menor, haciendo sonreír aun más al hombre que empujaba con más intensidad la espalda de la tormenta contra la baranda, arrinconándolo-Siempre quise escuchar tus melodiosos gemidos…-Aspiró el aroma del blanco cabello antes de que el chico le empujara alejándolo.

-¡Aléjate de mi, bastardo!-Gritó jadeante y con las mejillas rojas, se le hacia difícil respirar. Recordaba entonces que debía estar manteniendo reposo como el pervertido de Shamal le había recomendado. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que su cuerpo experimentaba el terror de encontrarse demasiado próximo a un hombre. Yamamoto y su familia habían borrado ese temor.

-Unos años atrás habrías sonreído y con una sola mirada te hubieras dejado desear aun más, dejando a tus jefes aun más excitados…Así que es verdad que escapaste del profundo agujero donde te habías sumergido. Todos decían que era imposible tomarte porque podías oler el aroma del deseo irrefrenable y huías, pero aun así te contrataban con la esperanza de que por algún milagro no huyeras de sus manos, la tentación era demasiado grande como para no correr el riesgo de que al final desaparecieras sin haberte saboreado.-El hombre se paso la lengua por sus labios. Gokudera desvió el rostro cerrando con impotencia sus ojos-Puede que tu padre se haya encargado de sacarle los ojos a casi la mayoría de los que te desvirgaron en sus mentes, deseando que en vez de que tocaras el piano, los tocaras a ellos con tus suaves dedos. Un acto elogiable viniendo de un padre, tal vez yo habría hecho lo mismo si no estuviera tan podrido, pero borrar por completo el pasado es imposible, mi adorado niño. Siempre encontraras a alguien como yo que te reconozca y quede perdido en tus resplandecientes esmeraldas, en busca de lo que antes ofrecías. No pueden encerrarte para toda la eternidad ¿Verdad? Incluso ahora, fue un acto muy atrevido el haber asistido a esta fiesta, es la prueba de que no pueden atarte…Seria un desperdicio…Aunque por supuesto, es tu opción dejar lo que antes hacías, nadie puede quitártela. Así que puedes seguir el camino que quieras, pequeño, encontrar un nuevo jefe y escoger que tipo de habilidades brindarle. Incluso, encontrar a alguien a quien amar y entregarte a esa persona. A partir de aquí te reconocerán como el habilidoso bombardero que eres, de eso no hay duda, pero… ¿cuánto durara esa admiración cuando se enteren que antes no eras más que un jovencito que se desnudaba para viejos con fetiches pervertidos?-El albino apretó los dientes con furia, por alguna razón las palabras de ese viejo le calaban hasta lo más hondo de su ser- Los recuerdos de aquellas miradas lujuriosas te perseguirán como garras tras su presa, si es que ya no lo hacen y te ensuciaran a cada paso que des al tratar de escapar ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a mancharse junto a ti? ¿O es que no te importa mancillar a los que te acepten a su lado?- Gokudera abrió los ojos de golpe, tocando de inmediato su reciente adquirido anillo, se mordió el labio, las ganas de llorar le superaban. No quería ensuciar a nadie, no quería ser la maldita fruta podrida y mucho menos perjudicar a la Vongola y al décimo. No quería que su egoísmo al tratar de pertenecer a algo arruinara lo que más valoraba.

-Yo…no es verdad…tu…mientes…-Balbuceó sin encontrarle sentido a lo que trataba de decir. Aquello no era más que un deseo de su alma, que todo lo que su ex jefe decía fueran mentiras.

-Mi bello pianista, eres tan inocente y puro a pesar de lo que demuestras. Tu mejor que nadie sabes que lo que digo no es mentira- El mafioso extendió sus brazos ante la sorpresa del ojiverde- Puedes venir conmigo si lo que quieres es no lastimar a los demás, a mi no me importa mancharme a tu lado, al final lograré volver tu mancha de un color tan oscuro que nadie notara que es suciedad…- Hayato comenzó a caminar hacia aquellos brazos provocando una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios ajenos, pero en su euforia por casi poseer lo que deseaba, el sujeto no pudo reaccionar a la fría y despectiva mirada junto al furioso puñetazo que le dirigió el menor directo a la cara, dejándolo tendido e inconsciente en el suelo. Gokudera retrocedió hasta chocar con la barandilla, cayendo sentado sobre las mojadas baldosas. Miró su mano, el brillo del anillo deslumbraba, lo cegaba, demasiada luz para solo el. Se lo quitó arrojándolo a un lado.

Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos tratando de no sollozar, pero sus lágrimas eran tan tercas como el. Era patético, ya era suficiente con que la fina llovizna le empapara como para que su llanto le mojara también, además…tenia que regresar con Yamamoto, ya había transcurrido demasiado tiempo, no quería que pensara que nuevamente había escapado, pero no podía moverse y aunque pudiera, presentarse así…de forma tan miserable y totalmente abatido. En verdad era un completo inútil que no merecía la luz de otros.

Tsunayoshi abrió lentamente la puerta que conectaba a la terraza luego de ver caer al hombre producto del feroz golpe que le había propiciado el peliplata. Sintió alivio de el haber sido el que escuchó la conversación entre ellos dos, si a el le costó reprimirse de no interferir, para Yamamoto y su determinación de proteger al pianista, habría sido imposible, estallando a pesar de la calma que siempre demostraba. Sonaba realmente egoísta el que estando presenciando la escena, no hubiera hecho algo para apoyar a su nuevo guardián, pero esa era algo que Gokudera debía superar y ninguna palabra externa le habría ayudado a pensar con más claridad. Caminó hasta el inmóvil bombardero que definitivamente no le oyó cuando tomo el anillo del suelo y luego se apoyo en la barandilla.

-Ya veo porque te gusta tanto estar aquí, la vista es magnifica, Gokudera-kun…-Notó como el aludido se sobresaltaba viéndole de reojo, sonrojándose al instante y ocultando nuevamente su rostro. El pelicastaño sonrió.- Lo malo es que de donde estas, no se puede apreciar el paisaje ¿No lo crees? ¿Qué tal si te pones de pie y…?- Sawada alcanzó justo a tiempo a cogerle la muñeca al menor que al ponerse en pie intentaba salir corriendo de ahí- Creí que te agradaba…Me dijeron que te habías puesto realmente feliz por ser parte de la familia…

-¡No merezco ser su guardián, décimo! ¡No puedo permitir que mi pasado lo deshonre!- Gritó, intentando no mostrarle su avergonzada cara. Lo peor que podía ocurrir era que la persona que mas admiraba le viera demostrando tal debilidad.

-Si eres digno o no, eso es algo que decido yo. Y no estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no merezcas ser mi guardián. No puedo creer que alguien que acaba de derrotar a su pasado de tal forma, me diga que nos va a deshonrar, no lo tolerare, Gokudera-kun. Mientras tú quieras salir adelante, nosotros te apoyaremos, porque este es el presente y avanzamos todos juntos en busca de un mejor futuro, así que…No vuelvas a tirar tu felicidad al suelo…-Tsuna coloco nuevamente el anillo donde pertenecía, sonriendo.

-Décimo…usted solo me acepta porque tiene un gran corazón…-Sollozó.

-Te acepto porque eres digno de ser aceptado, nadie podrá cambiar nuestros sentimientos, ni siquiera alguien como el hombre que esta durmiendo en el suelo. Realmente creo que soy yo el que no merece a alguien que llora de felicidad tan solo por ser mi guardián. Me hizo pensar que si para ti es tan importante, yo debía esforzarme aun más y convertir esta familia en algo de lo que todos estemos orgullosos. De verdad que me sentí muy motivado, también motivaste a mi guardián de la lluvia a mejorar, ahora es un adulto digno de confianza. Nos has hecho crecer, no creo que a eso se le pueda llamar "ensuciar a alguien". Y Yamamoto no se habría enamorado de ti si no fueras una gran persona, Gokudera-kun…

-¡Solo se enamoró de mi porque es un maniático idiota! ¡Y en lo único que le ayude fue en hacer crecer su estúpida obstinación por mi!- Exclamó frustrado haciendo reír al castaño.

-¿Y no fue acaso su ingenuidad y torpeza lo que hizo que te enamoraras profundamente de el?

-Eso es…-Tartamudeó ruborizado.

-Lo amaste porque tanta oscuridad te había cegado y el, con su torpe amabilidad te hizo volver a ver el mundo, te mostro un camino por el cual no era necesario que siguieras solo. Un camino por el cual aun sigues aunque no te des cuenta, incluso cuando te alejaste de el continuaste en el sendero, firmemente atado a Yamamoto, por eso es que fue posible el encuentro de ayer, sus destinos estaban unidos y creo que aunque tardara mil años, su reencuentro era inevitable. Por eso no debes dejarte abatir, Gokudera-kun. Esta no es más que una prueba para fortalecer aun más su lazo, un lazo realmente fuerte porque creo que no hay nadie más en este mundo que lo ame tanto como tu y ya debes saber que Yamamoto siente exactamente lo mismo por ti-Gokudera se tambaleaba aturdido, una mezcla de sentimientos que no entendía del todo comenzaban a desbordarse lentamente. El sentimiento de no estar solo y tener amigos le llenaba de una manera cálida, como sumergirse a una tina de agua caliente luego de estar demasiado tiempo esperando en el frio. Se abrazo así mismo, no quería que aquella sensación desapareciera, era exactamente igual a aquella ocasión en que conoció por primera vez al pelicastaño, a pesar de haber sido un enemigo el le había protegido, dejándole marchar. Había pensado entonces que los Vongola eran gente fabulosa, pero demasiado inaccesibles para un chico como el. Y ahora…Realmente era increíble que estuviera de pie a un lado del décimo y que poseyera un anillo- Ya sabes, Gokudera-kun…si estas triste o tienes algún problema no dudes en acudir a mi, es mi deber como jefe cuidar de mis guardianes, pero más como amigo el proteger sus sentimientos…-El albino se secó las lagrimas y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hayato…! ¡¿Tsuna?!- El llamado de Yamamoto les hizo a ambos voltear a verlo. El moreno les miro unos segundos para luego respirar aliviado- Así que estaban los dos aquí, me estaba preocupando…- El pianista frunció el ceño, aquel idiota no entendía que no volvería a huir de su lado, pero su enfado se esfumo al instante en que el mayor le sonrió como un niño que ve algo que realmente adora. Se mordió el labio tratando de controlar sus emociones.

-Perdóname, Yamamoto…Fue mi culpa, yo lo distraje, pero ya estábamos pensando en regresar. Es solo llovizna, sin embargo ya estoy todo mojado y me estoy congelando…-Tsuna se adelanto hacia su guardián empujándolo hacia el interior, pero este se quedo parado mirando hacia el suelo, donde se encontraba un hombre inconsciente. Tsuna suspiro resignado al ver su expresión cuando sus ojos pasaron del desconocido al peliplateado. El rostro del menor decía claramente y con letras mayúsculas que había estado llorando.

-¿Quién es este…?- Yamamoto no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que Gokudera se había lanzado a sus brazos dejándolo sorprendido.

-No te preocupes, déjalo ahí. Solamente es alguien a quien no le alcanzaron a arrancar los ojos…-El moreno abrió los ojos totalmente confundido al escuchar las palabras del pelicastaño-Me adelantaré, después iré a buscarlos a tu cuarto…-Tsunayoshi se despidió colocando una mano en el hombro del pelinegro. Antes de desaparecer, sonrió viendo como su amigo le quitaba su mirada interrogante de encima para posar sus ojos sobre el chico que le abrazaba firmemente.

-¿Por qué lloraste?

-¡No llore, idiota!-Gritó dejando de ocultar su rostro del beisbolista- Solo es la llovizna que empapo mi cara…-Susurró lo ultimo, sonrojándose aun más y apartando un poco la mirada. Yamamoto no pudo evitar reír levemente, era una gran mentira, pero su tormenta parecía estar bien ahora, lo mejor era no preocuparse como decía Tsuna, además, ser abrazado por Hayato era verdaderamente placentero.

-Con lo complicado que se me hizo conseguirte ropa que te quedara bien y ahora nuevamente estas mojado…- Acaricio la mejilla del peliplateado quien cerro los ojos relajándose.

-Idiota…Lo único que hiciste fue ir a mi habitación y tomar mi ropa- Gokudera se alegro de que el espadachín pasara del hombre al que noqueó, no quería estancarse en cosas del pasado que le causaban dolor, aunque eso fuera escapar. Simplemente quería huir hacia el futuro, con el hombre al que sujetaba con fuerza y que le amaba sin importarle su pasado ni lo que había hecho.

-Pero fue realmente vergonzoso darle la cara a tu padre luego de semejante noche…-Rió pasándose la mano por la cabeza despreocupadamente-El bombardero le soltó de inmediato, atónito e incapaz de articular palabra. No sabia si sentía más vergüenza o enfado, pero de todos modos cualquiera que fuera, sentía que de todos modos debía golpear al idiota que tenia enfrente.- Tranquilo, tranquilo… ¿crees que le iba a decir lo que te hice?-Yamamoto se rascó la mejilla divertido al ver que la furia en el menor se acrecentaba- Solamente me preguntó si estabas bien…Yo le contesté que estando conmigo siempre estarías bien…

-¡Maldito bastardo engreído! – El japonés le atrajo nuevamente hacia el, sonriendo mientras el chico forcejeaba frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero es la verdad, Hayato. Yo siempre haré que estés bien, solo tienes que permanecer a mi lado y te protegeré…-Gokudera dejó de luchar, el deportista no tenia que decirle todo eso, el ya lo sabia, la seguridad era absoluta cuando estaba a su lado. Había convertido su negro cielo en uno brillante y lleno de rayos de sol, que incluso con lluvia no perdía su luz. Lentamente rodeó el cuello del beisbolista con sus brazos, obligándolo a inclinarse. Sus labios casi se rosaban cuando sonrió.

-¿No te importa teñirte de negro? ¿Puedes soportar el peso de mi pasado?-El ojimiel suspiró.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que comprendas que no me importa y que por estar contigo aguantaría lo que fuera?

-Solo tienes que decirme unas palabras y repetírmelas hasta grabármelas como fuego en la piel ¿Puedes hacerlo, maniático? Si lo haces, ya no me importara de que maldito color te tiñas…

-Te amo- Susurró Yamamoto, besándole los labios con dulzura- Y aunque me convierta en un demonio, siempre seguiré siendo ante tus ojos, el obstinado deportista, amante del beisbol, del cual te enamoraste. Siempre seré el idiota que te haga sonreír…- Se miraron unos segundos antes de que la tormenta chistara apartando su vista.

-Eso espero, idiota…-Dijo tomándole la mano mientras le conducía hacia el interior del hotel. Definitivamente le amaba de una forma que jamás creyó hacerlo y si al final el demonio surgía, no importaba, el le haría vivir en el mismo paraíso.

Nota final:

Ahora si que es el final, me costo bastante escribir este capitulo a pesar de que ya lo tenia escrito a mano, es que lo cambie casi todo :P y nuevamente las ganas de escribir en el computador se me habían ido bien lejos, no me animaba, pero hice un esfuerzo porque el 8059 se lo merece, espero les haya gustado…x.x…gracias por leerme y muchas gracias a los que me comentan y con eso me suben enormemente los ánimos, sobretodo a mi que soy tan fácil de desmotivar y deprimirse, les quiero mucho por seguir junto a mi…muchas gracias de verdad, un gran abrazo! Viva el 8059!


End file.
